El novio de mi mejor amiga
by Lety098
Summary: Que pasaria si Alice se enamora de Edward y son novios, pero despues de muchos años regresa Bella a Forks y se enamora de Edward, y decide guardar el secreto de su amor por el, pero, que pasaria si Edward tambien se enamora de Bella ¿Lucharan por su amor?
1. Chapter 1

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, alias: traidora, embustera, zorra, mal amiga, en fin miles de adjetivos despreciativos que me dijo mi mejor amiga.

¿Por qué?

Porque me enamore de su novio, pero como no hacerlo, en el corazón no se manda esta es mi historia.

La historia de cómo me enamore del novio de mi mejor amiga


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 1 Amor a primera vista

Prov. Bella

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero todos me llaman Bella, tengo 17 años y prácticamente me la vivo en la casa de mi mejor amiga Alice Brandon, o mejor dicho me la vivo ahí desde que me mude con mi papa (que más parece que me mude con Alice) ella es…..como decirlo ADICTA A LAS COMPRAS yo la llamo vampira de las compras.

Y aquí estoy yo lo único que me molesta de mis amigas y mi martirio personal, Fui arrastrada al centro comercial por esas dos monstruos de las compras.

-¿Rose puedo descansar un poquito?- ya les conté sobre Rose; ella es el ejemplo viviente de que no todas las rubias son huecas.

-No Bella, recuerda que hoy vamos a conocer a mi novio-me respondió la Pixie

-Dije Rose, ¿PUEDO DESCANSAR ROSE?-grite histérica odio cuando me arrastran aquí

-Si Bella, descansa, mira vamos por unos helados y luego seguimos con las compras- Alice le lanzo una mirada asesina a Rose- y le llamamos a los chicos para que nos acompañen-al decir esto Rose, Alice cambio su cara a una alegría inmensa.

Caminamos hacia el mostrador y las tres pedimos helados de chocolate, no es nada raro lo único de lo que me diferencio de Alice y Rose es que no me gustan las compras o la moda.

Rose llamo a su novio diciéndole donde estábamos y que si podían venir, mientras llegaban los chicos platicábamos sobre cómo era mi vida en Arizona (les conté que me acabo de mudar aquí hace solo tres semanas y Alice y yo ya somos inseparables)

De Pronto vi algo que nunca me imagine un chavo de cabello cobrizo, ojos color esmeralda lo acababa de conocer y ya me enamore de él ¿puede ser eso posible?

La Respuesta SI

Existe el amor a primera vista lo amo, lo amo y ni siquiera lo conozco


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 2 Presentaciones

Prov. Bella

Me le quede viendo a aquel adonis como tonta, (francamente creo que hasta babeaba por el), yo creo que el se dio cuenta porque se acercó junto con su amigo. Su amigo era muy musculoso, fornido y cabello obscuro parecía un oso.

"Un oso" hay fue como en cuestión de segundos miles de recuerdos me acecharon, me conto Rose que su novio era muy musculoso y le llamaba "osito" por como sus músculos hacían que pareciera un oso, también me conto que el novio de Alice era menos musculoso que el de ella, pero, aun así era muy guapo.

Me pregunto si ese Adonis perfecto era su novio, bueno al menos eran compatibles ambos son perfectos

¿Cómo pude creer que ese chico tan guapo venia por mi?

Cuando me di cuenta el chico ya estaba aquí, junto a Alice, se dieron un beso casto y se susurraron algo al oído que no alcance a oír pero debió ser algo como "Te amo" buaj

Por un momento, quizá lanzarme sobre Alice, y arrebatarle lo que me pertenecía

Un momento acabo de decir que me pertenece el novio de mi mejor amiga "QUE MIERDA TE PASA ISABELLA" me regaño mi conciencia y si era cierto como me puede gustar el novio de mi mejor amiga.

-Hola, amor ella es Isabella- dijo Alice, presentándonos yo solo me quede como boba esperando a que el dijera algo.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Edward- se presento y me ofreció su mano en forma amigable y por supuesto la tome sintiendo miles de descargas eléctricas al tocarla

-Llámame Bella- le dije con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro

-Le haces honor a tu nombre- me respondió, debía de estar como un tomate en ese momento

-¿Que a mí no me van a presentar?- dijo el que yo creía que era el novio de Rose

-Claro amor, Bella él es Emmett, Emmett ella es Bella-Dijo Rose con una risilla ante el comentario de Emmett

-Mucho gusto- le ofrecí mi mano pero en vez de eso me cargo y me alzo en brazos dándome un gran abrazo de oso- no puedo respirar- me queje al tiempo de que ya no tenía nada de oxigeno en mis pulmones

-Lo siento no se medir mi fuerza- se disculpo agachando la cabeza, no entiendo porque peor Emmett es el tipo de hermano que quisiera tener protector no como el imbécil de mi hermano que se olvido de mi y está feliz en Inglaterra

-No te preocupes, nada más me rompiste la espalda-dije riéndome

Así estuvimos toda la tarde, me preguntaron cómo era, donde vivía antes, de donde conocí a Alice, etc.

Y yo les pregunte como era el Instituto me dijeron que normal, si quitaba a la odiosa de Tanya ¿quien será esa para que Alice y Rose la odien tanto?

Lo Sabré mañana que valla al instituto

Aquí les dejo el siguiente cap. de mi fic espero que les guste XD


	4. Primer Dia

Cap. 3 Primer día

Hoy era uno de esos típicos días en Forks, lluvioso y húmedo, una de las muchas razones por las que mi hermano y yo decidimos mudarnos con mama. Ambos odiamos la lluvia y por eso decidimos ir a vivir con mama.

Aunque en este momento ninguno de los dos está viviendo con ella, yo pienso que mi vida es puro sufrimiento mientras mi hermano es feliz de la vida en Inglaterra, desearía ser el. El siempre obtiene lo que quiere con solo pedirlo, como es el consentido de mis padres e incluso de mi padrastro. Siempre odiare no ser el.

En fin, hoy como todos los días de inicio de semestre me levante tarde, me duche lo más rápido posible, obviamente tropecé con todo (ya les había dicho que soy muy torpe), desayune en carrera y me monte en mi auto, un mercedes guardián negro ostento para mi gusto (muy ostento) conduje como demente tratando de llegar lo más temprano posible.

Al llegar me encontré con Bennett, que me hizo como un millón de preguntas sobre Rose, me libre de el diciendo el típico "lo siento se me hace tarde" y corrí a mi primera clase.

Cheque mi nuevo horario y que me tocaba Biología a primera, me pregunte quien iba a ser mi nuevo compañero.

Cuando entre debido a la demora solo quedaba un asiento solo y ahí estaba tan perfecto como siempre sonriéndome y ofreciéndome que me siente a su lado. Al principio dude un poco en sentarme o no a su lado pero al final lo hice.

-Hola- me saludo con esa voz aterciopelada que tanto amaba

-Hola- respondí un poco nerviosa

Definitivamente este iba a ser mi martirio personal diario

Después de varias clases (las cuales ya me habían dado), vino el receso, me senté con Alice y Edward, platicamos de muchas cosas uno de los temas (que a mí me pareció el más interesante) fue que iba a venir Muse a un concierto, Edward prometió llevarnos, a lo cual yo me negué, pero él insistió así que tuve que ceder.

En la mitad del receso una chica rubia se sentó con nosotros y empezó a conversar con Edward, como si Alice y yo no existiéramos, ellos me dijeron que ella era Tanya Delani la Ex – novia de Edward. Al menos ya entiendo porque Alice la odiaba, prácticamente se le lanzo a Edward.

Después de eso regrese a mi casa y me puse a limpiarla y después a hacer la tarea

Estaba completamente sola en mi casa, mi padre estaba trabajando, Alice y Edward habían salido al cine, ellos me invitaron muy cordialmente, pero me negué a ir para no hacer un mal tercio, ahora me arrepiento.

De pronto me acorde que Charlie me dijo que había una playa en la reservación, no sé cómo ni cuándo, pero ahora me encontraba manejando rumbo a la Push esa era el nombre de la playa que me había dicho Charlie

En pocos minutos ya me encontraba ahí, estacione mi auto y baje, en este momento era hora del crepúsculo, así que me senté en el suelo y comencé a apreciar este hermoso momento

De pronto sentí como alguien se empezó a acercar, voltea para ver quién era y era un chico de aproximadamente 16 años

-Hola- saludo amablemente mientras se sentaba a mi lado

-Hola-respondí con el mismo tono de voz

-Es hermoso ¿no crees?-dijo admirando el crepúsculo

-Sí lo es-respondí con un poco de timidez

-Lo siento, se me olvido presentarme Jacob Black-me ofreció la mano para agarrarla

-Isabella Swan, pero llámame Bella-sonreí y le tome la mano

-Isabella Swan, eres la hija de Charlie Swan ¿cierto?- pregunto dudoso

-Si Charlie Swan es mi padre-respondí aun mirando el crepúsculo- ¿Lo conoces?-admito fue una pregunta tonta considerando que mi padre es el jefe de policía

-Obvio- rio – todo Forks conoce a tu padre es el jefe de policía, además el mantiene una relación muy cercana a mi padre, son amigos durante años, me sorprende que no nos conociéramos-dijo sonriéndome

-¿Tu padre es Billy Black?-me acorde entonces que él y Charlie siempre se la pasaban viendo futbol en nuestra casa, pero nunca había visto a su hijo

-Si, yo soy el hijo de Billy-dijo sonriéndome

Hablamos por horas sobre nuestros gustos la verdad parece que Jacob y yo seremos muy grandes amigos, tal vez tan unidos como Billy y Charlie, eso espero


	5. El Concierto Parte 1

Cap. 4

El concierto Parte 1

Prov. Bella

Cap. 4 El concierto parte 1

Ya habían pasado exactamente dos meses desde que conocí a Edward. Sobre mi martirio personal, ya lo supere de hecho casi siempre salía con él y con Alice. Sobre mi hermano no se mucho, solo que se la pasa de lo peor en Inglaterra, lo cual dudo, ya que Inglaterra es fabulosa.

Hoy Edward nos invito a Alice y a mí a un concierto lo que significa que Alice llegara en 3, 2, 1

-Hola Bella- que les dije la diva de la moda llego- ¡mírate como piensas ir así al concierto!- grito al verme desarreglada

-Hola Alice, y si estoy así es porque ya sabía que aunque me cambiara tu insistirías en volverme a cambiar ¿Qué trajiste vampira de las compras?- dije mirando todas las bolsas que traía en la mano

-Solo unas cuantas cosas necesarias- en fin sabía lo que significaba unas cuantas cosas para Alice, dos malditas horas de maquillaje. Tal vez pueda escapar por la ventana.

-¿Qué es mejor escapar por la ventana o tirarme del techo? –pregunte irónicamente, ella rodeo los ojos y empezó a acomodar todo el maquillaje. De pronto me vio que estaba mirando la ventana y fue y la cerro igual que la puerta con llave- Lo de escaparme lo decía de broma ¿sabes?

- Te creo capaz de todo con tal de escapar de maquillaje-en ese aspecto tenía razón Alice y así empezó mis dos horas de sufrimiento, al menos ahora ya no me obliga a ir al centro comercial con ella.

Alice hizo de todo con nosotras maquillaje, ropa y mil cosas más.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de Edward el ya nos esperaba afuera me ruborice un poco al ver cómo nos miraba (por poco se le cae la baba jajá) nos fuimos en su auto íbamos hablando sobre las tonterías que me hizo Alice en el cabello y en la ropa, se notaba que Edward no entendía nada de lo que Alice y yo íbamos hablando.

Al llegar no podía creer, lo que mis ojos veían, era algo prácticamente imposible ¿qué hacia el aquí?

-!JASPER!- salí corriendo a abrazarlo hace tanto tiempo que no lo veía


	6. El Concierto Parte 2

Cap. 4 El Concierto Parte 2

Prov. Edward

Hace tiempo que empecé a conocer a Isabella y la verdad éramos muy amigos, hoy iba a llevarla a ella y Alice a un concierto.

La mayoría del tiempo que íbamos en el camino se la pasaron hablando de cosas que la mayoría no entendía, así que me limite a conducir

Al llegar al concierto Bella se le quedo viendo a un muchacho, como si lo conociera de una parte, entonces el volteo y le sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa

-JASPER!- salió corriendo a abrazarlo

De pronto sentí que la sangre me hervía, sentí la necesidad de matarlo

*Que mierda te pasa Edward* me regaño mi mente

Ni siquiera yo mismo sabía lo que me pasaba, lo único que sabía era que quería que Bella lo dejara de abrazar, pero ¿por qué?

Bella lo dejo de abrazar por fin y él le dio un beso en la mejilla, de nuevo sentí las ganas de romperle la cara

Él le susurro algo a Bella en el oído y pude notar su sonroja miento, por el color que tomaron sus mejilla debió de haber sido algo como *estas hermosa* o algo parecido, en ese momento estaba como un demente, me falto poco para lanzármele encima y matarlo

Bella se acerco a donde estábamos Alice y yo acompañada de el tipo ese

-Chicos quiero presentarles a Jasper-señalo al chavo que estaba a su lado

-Desde cuando son novios- pregunto Alice y le guiño un ojo a Bella

-¿Novios?- respondió Bella sorprendida- Alice, creo que estas un poco confundida, ¿recuerdas que te platique de mi tonto hermano que me abandono para irse a Inglaterra a estudiar? -pregunto Bella a Alice

-Em...-mi novia empezó a recordar- si ya recuerdo, me dijiste que él se fue a Inglaterra y tu aquí a Forks

-Exacto, el es mi tonto hermano que me abandono- respondió Bella en tono burlón, una parte de mi se alegraba porque ese muchacho solo era su hermano

-Muy bien, en ese caso yo soy Alice-dijo mi novia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- y el es Edward mi novio- me señalo, yo solo me limite a sonreír

-Okey dadas las presentaciones porque no entramos al concierto, ¿nos acompañaras verdad Jazz?-pregunto Bella haciendo un puchero de lo más lindo

-Em... está bien, solo porque tú me lo pides Belly-Bells - genial ahora el tipo nos va a acompañar, esta va a ser una noche muy larga Pff.


	7. Charla de Hermanos

Cap. 5 Platica de hermanos

Estaba realmente sorprendida por el regreso de Jazz a Forks, el siempre se había parecido a mama en el aspecto que relaciona a Forks, ósea en pocas palabras, el odiaba Forks, nunca le gusto la idea de venir a visitar a papa cada verano. Sabía que había una razón y tenía que averiguarla.

Así que me decidí y baje las escaleras, empecé a busca a Jasper con la mirada, estaba sentado viendo en partido de Futbol, camine y me senté junto a el

-Hola Jazz- salude con toda naturalidad

-Hola Bella- saludo sin voltear de ver el televisor, odiaba cuando me ignoraba

-¿Qué estás haciendo hermanito? –pregunte y ahora si volteo a verme

-Esa bien Isabella pregúntamelo de una vez-me descubrió. Odio que lo haga.

-Está bien, me descubriste-admití y el sonrió- lo que sucede es que quiero saber, ¿Por qué regresaste a Forks? –de un momento a otro de estar completamente feliz, su cuerpo se tenso

-Bella… Em.… no me preguntes eso….-respondió

-¿Por qué? –Respondí molesta- tengo derecho a saberlo, después de soportar dos malditas horas de "las razones porque yo iré a Inglaterra y tu iras a Forks"-lo ultimo lo dije con una mala imitación de su voz, el rio y se relajo- anda dime- insistí- Por favor-hice un puchero sabiendo que Jazz nunca se resistía a uno y accedería

-Está bien-accedió- lo que pasa es que…-iba a decir algo pero se detuvo y bajo la mirada

-Es que….-insistí

-Yo... Em... – se empezó a poner nervioso- Te extrañaba- admitió

-¿Qué? –pregunte desconcertada, Jasper nunca en la vida me quería, al contrario, siempre me decía que había sido un error en la familia y me odiaba y ahora me sale con el cuento de que me extrañaba, era odio que me mentía.

-Lo que oíste, extrañe molestarte - genial, por un momento solo por un momento creí que Jazz era el tipo de hermano que quise tener- es broma la verdad si te extrañe, más de lo que debería- admitió completamente triste y me abrazo

Me quede meditando un momento, Jasper me extraño, eso sí era realmente raro, pensé y la realidad es que yo también lo extrañaba

-También te extrañe-confesé

Toda la tarde estuvimos platicando sobre nuestras cosas y es la primera vez que hablo con Jazz y no quiero asesinarlo, creo que por primera vez en mi vida me lleve bien con el


	8. ¿Cita?

Cap.6 ¿Cita?

Prov. Bella

Ya había pasado vario tiempo desde que Jasper decidió volver a Forks, lo cual todavía me tenía sorprendida, Edward y Jasper empezaron a ser muy buenos amigos, tan unidos como lo somos Alice y yo.

Respecto a la escuela, todo iba bien, si quitábamos que Tanya no paraba sus insinuaciones hacia Jasper, increíble hace una semana le rogaba (rogar se queda corto) a Edward que saliera con ella, pero el siempre se negaba y ahora hace lo mismo con mi hermano, Ahora entiendo porque Rose y Alice la odiaban, aunque si quitabas que prácticamente se les lanzaba a los chicos podría ser buena persona.

Hoy era sábado, lo que significaba que mi papa no trabajaba hoy, estábamos los tres sentados viendo un partido de futbol, o más bien dicho, mi padre y Jasper veían el partido yo solo fingía verlo.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono, Cogí el teléfono rápidamente y conteste

-¿Hola?-respondí dudosa, ya que el número no lo reconocía

-Hola ¿Bella eres tú?-pregunto un chico al otro lado de la línea, pero su voz para nada se me hizo familiar

-Sí, yo soy Bella ¿Quién habla?-pregunte totalmente desubicada

-¿No te acuerdas de mí?-Seguía totalmente perdida-Soy Jacob ¿enserio no te acuerdas de mí?-contesto con un tono de duda mezclado con molesto

-Hola Jake, lo siento no reconocí tu voz- Me disculpe, en ese momento mi padre levanto la mirada junto con mi hermano-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte ignorando las miradas de mi padre

-No, nada, solo quería saber si quisieras venir al cine conmigo esta tarde-me dijo nerviosamente

-Em..., no lo sé, había quedado con Alice y Edward, pero si quieres puedes venir con nosotros, así no hago un mal tercio-reí y mi hermano saltaba de la furia ¿Qué le pasaba a Jazz?-¿ Que dices?-la pregunte a Jake

-Em... Claro-respondió aun nervioso-¿A qué hora paso por ti?- pregunto entusiasmado

-Quede con Alice a las 7 ¿te parece bien?-respondí con total naturalidad, mientras mi padre y Jazz hervían de furia

-Me parece genial-respondió feliz- a esa hora paso por ti-me dijo con un poco de nerviosismo

-Genial-dije con un poco de emoción-Jake, ¿esto es una cita?-pregunte y entonces mi padre y Jazz explotaron de Rabia

-Em… no lo sé Bella, tu dímelo-me respondió gustoso

-Tomare eso como un sí- respondí – nos vemos a las 7 Jake- dije y colgué

Después de eso marque a Alice y le conté lo de Jake, la verdad ella parecía más emocionada con que iba a tener una cita que yo, la verdad eso no me sorprendía, Alice durante mucho tiempo le hizo de Cupido de Rose y ahora lo hará de mi.

Ella llego rápido con todo el estuche de maquillaje (francamente creo que se trajo toda la estética) y empezó a arreglarnos


	9. ¿Celos?

Cap. 6 ¿Celos?

Prov. Edward

Ya había pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que el hermano de Bella, Jasper, se había mudado a Forks y la verdad me caía muy bien, creo que podríamos ser grandes amigos, hoy había quedado con Alice y Bella de ir al cine en Port Ángeles, pase muy temprano por Alice Y Bella en la casa de Bella, cuando llegue pude ver a un chico de tez morena que platicaba con Jazz y al parecer estaba esperando algo o a alguien

-Hola-salude a Jasper, el enseguida volteo a verme

-Hola Edward, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto, acaso se le había olvidado que hoy iría al cine con Bella y Alice

-Vine por Bella y Alice-respondí un poco molesto al ver que se le había olvidado, el lanzo una mirada a el chico que lo acompañaba

-¿No venias tu por Bella?-le pregunto Jasper a el chico que la acompañaba, en ese momento bajo Alice y Bella. La verdad Alice se veía muy hermosa, pero Bella le ganaba, no entendía porque pero Bella me parecía más hermosa.

-Hola Edward- saludo viéndome- Hola Jake-saludo al chico que hablaba con Jasper y le sonrió

-Hola Bella-saludo Jake-Estas hermosa-le dijo viéndola de pies a cabeza provocándole su sonroja miento, entonces me di cuenta que estaba completamente enojado y furioso y no era el único ya que Jasper actuaba de la misma manera

*Que te pasa Edward* me regaño mi mente y tenía razón, porque actuaba así, cuando bella es solo mi amiga, de Jasper es comprensible es su hermano y tiene el derecho a celarla, pero yo teniendo celos ¿porque? Ella solo era la amiga de Alice, ¿Por qué yo sentía Celos?

Un momento acabo de decir que sentía celos, okey de acuerdo, estaba celoso pero ¿por qué?

-Hola amor-me saludo Alice, la verdad es que ya no me acordaba que tenia a Alice al lado mío

-Hola Alice- sonreí mirando a Alice - Hola Bella- voltee a mirarla estaba más hermosa que nunca

-Edward, invite a Jake al cine, espero que no te moleste-iba a decir algo pero Alice hablo primero

-Claro que no le importa Bella- una de las pocas cosas que odiaba de Alice es que contestaba siempre por mi- ¿nos vamos amor? –dijo mirándome tiernamente, yo solo me limite a asentir con la cabeza

El resto del día me la pase pésimo todo el tiempo Bella se reía de las cosas que le decía Jacob al oído, de acuerdo, si me moría de celos y deseaba ser el

No podía creer lo que me estaba pasando, pero era cierto, está completamente enamorado de Bella y hoy me di cuenta de ello y no me arrepiento de que sea así, ahora lo que tengo que hacer es que ella se enamore de mí y decírselo a Alice lo más difícil será lo último, me pregunto cómo reaccionara ella.


	10. ¿Enamorado de mi?

Cap. 7 ¿Enamorado de mi?

Prov. Bella

Hoy era el típico día de escuela Jazz se negó a que lo llevara a la escuela con la típica escusa que el usaba "no quiero que me vean llegar con mi hermanita" odiaba que me hiciera eso, pero aun así, no era yo la que se tenía que ir caminando a la escuela.

Cuando llegue a la escuela Edward me estaba esperando en el lugar donde siempre se estaciono, se le notaba como que m quería decir algo, pero le daba vergüenza, me pregunto si le habrá hecho algo a Alice.

-Hola Edward-salude con total naturalidad

-Hola Bella tengo que decirte algo-me dijo muy serio, la verdad nunca lo había visto así.

-¿Pasa algo Edward?- le pregunte, me preocupaba la idea de que a Alice le hubiera pasado algo-¿Le paso algo a Alice?- pregunte rápidamente

-No ella está bien-me respondió bajando la mirada- lo que pasa… es que…. Bueno yo….-eso si me sorprendió mucho Edward estaba nervioso, nunca lo había visto así, el normalmente era muy seguro de sí mismo y nunca dudaba en algo que me decía

-¿Qué pasa Edward? Dime por favor, me estas poniendo nerviosa-el levanto la vista y me miro directamente a los ojos y justo en ese momento paso algo que jamás creí que el haría.

El estampo sus labios sobre los míos hundiéndonos en un cálido beso, yo no sabía qué hacer, al principio me quede totalmente inmóvil, hasta que el profundizo el beso y me obligo a corresponderle, así ya no me importo el momento ni el lugar lo único que importaba era sus labios sobre los míos.

-¿QUE PASA AQUÍ?- pregunto totalmente sorprendida Alice, yo lo separe de golpe-¿BELLA?-me pregunto al verme-Creí que éramos amigas ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?-pregunto ya totalmente triste y sus ojos a punto de llorar- Y tu creí que me amabas-señalo a Edward

-Yo también lo creía-respondió Edward- y lo hacía, hasta que llego Bella a mi vida-respondió viéndome con un brillo en los ojos-La amo a ella Alice, espero que puedas entender-respondió ahora viendo a Alice

-¿Entender? ¿Qué quieres que entienda? Qué te enamoraste de mi mejor amiga y no te importaron mis sentimientos ¿Eso quieres que entienda? –Pregunto ahora realmente molesta- y ahora tu "amiga" ¿Cómo me pudiste hacer esto? Yo confiaba en ti y te quería ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué?- pregunto totalmente llena de lágrimas

-Alice… Yo…. –a este paso yo también está llena de lagrimas

-Eso me imagine, olvídense de mí y de todo lo que tenga que ver conmigo-salió del estacionamiento corriendo

Trate de seguirla pero alguien agarro mi brazo, me voltee a verlo

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –pregunte ya completamente llorando, el todavía conservaba la seriedad -¿Por qué me besaste? ¿Por qué? –le pregunte gritando

-Por que te amo esa es la razón- dijo mirándome a los ojos- Bella te amo y nadie me alejara de ti, te necesito a mi lado, más que a nada en el mundo, eres mi todo-me respondió totalmente ido, nunca lo había visto hablar así

En este momento no sabía qué hacer, si lo aceptaba perdería a mi mejor amiga y si lo rechazaba, perdería la oportunidad de amar

-Tengo que pensar en todo esto-respondí viendo sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda-asumir todo esto y tomare una decisión, solo dame tiempo- en ese momento sonó mi celular y reconocí el numero se me hizo muy raro que me hablara después de todo lo que había pasado.

-Hola ¿Alice?-pregunte totalmente dudosa, era demasiado raro que me hablara después de todo lo que paso

-Bella, hice algo muy malo necesito verte-me respondió con miedo en su voz

- ¿Qué pasa Alice? Me asustas- la verdad si lo hacía sobre todo después de lo que me había dicho

-Se trata de tu hermano-¿Mi hermano?

-¿Qué pasa con Jasper? –pregunte eso era aun más raro que lo de ella me hablara después de todo lo que me dijo, ella casi nunca hablaba con Jazz

-Lo bese-me contesto completamente triste

-¿Y porque eso es malo?-pregunte, la verdad me parecía muy raro que ella dijera eso, era muy raro

-Por que acabo de terminar con Edward-me dijo aun con la nota de tristeza en su voz-necesito verte Bella-me dijo

-Está bien ¿Dónde estás? –pregunte

-En el bosque- ¿El bosque? Alice odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con la naturaleza, sobre todo el bosque- Estoy en el prado donde veníamos de niñas, cuando venias a visitar a Charlie-me recordó

-Está bien, voy para allá-dije y colgué

-¿Sucede algo? –me pregunto Edward

-No lo sé, iré a ver que le pasa a Alice –dije y él se entristeció –pensare bien las cosas entre los dos –el levanto la mirada y me sonrió

Después de eso me despedí de él y fui a buscar a Alice


	11. El Beso

Cap. 8 El Beso

Prov. Alice

Salí corriendo después de ver a mi novio y a mi mejor amiga besarse, me encontraba sentaba en la jardinera de la escuela llorando.

De un momento a otro sentí como una mano me tocaba el hombro, la aleje con toda mi fuerza no quería hablar con Edward en este momento

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto Jasper, el hermano de Bella

-A ti no te importa como este-le respondí molesta

-Aunque no lo creas, me importa y mucho-me respondió con una amplia sonrisa

-¿Por qué? Si apenas nos conocemos-era cierto solo lo había visto una o dos veces en la casa de Bella

-Porque estoy enamorado de ti- me respondió muy seguro de sí mismo y acerco su rostro hasta quedar a unos centímetros del mío

-Pero… Pero…-no me dio tiempo de seguir excusándome cuando sus labios rozaron suavemente los míos

Su beso fue tierno y dulce, como si tuviera miedo de romperme o hacerme daño, no sabía si corresponderle o quedarme completamente quieta, no supe que fue lo que hizo el pero en este momento estaba tan metida en este beso que él o más.

-¡Aléjate!- Grite histérica, después de unos minutos de estarlo besando- No me vuelvas a tocar-dije y me fui corriendo

Me subí al auto y comencé a conducir rumbo al hermoso prado donde jugábamos Bella y yo cuando ella venia en verano a visitar a Charlie

Cuando llegue marque a la única persona que podía confiar de verdad, parecía muy extraño llamarla para pedirle ayuda después de todo lo que le había dicho

-Hola ¿Alice?- pregunto confundida

-Bella, hice algo muy malo necesito verte-le respondí

- ¿Qué pasa Alice? Me asustas- me dijo todavía confundida

-Se trata de tu hermano- ¿cómo te lo digo? ¿Cómo?

-¿Qué pasa con Jasper? – ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo?

-Lo bese- le conteste completamente triste

-¿Y porque eso es malo?-me dijo con total incredulidad

-Por que acabo de terminar con Edward-le dije con una nota de tristeza en mi voz -necesito verte Bella- le dije

-Está bien ¿Dónde estás? –pregunto

-En el bosque- sabia que se le haría raro que estuviera aquí así que le especifique - Estoy en el prado donde veníamos de niñas, cuando venias a visitar a Charlie-le recordé

-Está bien, voy para allá-dijo y colgó

Varios minutos después ella ya estaba aquí, se sentó a mi lado y le conté todo lo que había pasado con su hermano

También le explique lo que había sentido cuando él me beso, que era algo que jamás había experimentado, ella me dijo que tal vez yo estaba enamorada de su hermano y lo considere por un momento y el resultado fue que si lo estaba, completamente enamorada de su hermano, ella se emociono mucho con la idea de tenerme de cuñada yo le dije que tendría que hablar con Jasper antes de sacar conclusiones, le dije que si quería a Edward no lo dejara ir porque se podría arrepentir , ella me dijo que lo pensaría muy seriamente y espero que realmente lo haga, porque él es un chico realmente bueno y se merece a una chica como Bella

Bueno de un día para otro mi vida cambio muy drásticamente, mi novio ahora iba a serlo de mi mejor amiga, mi mejor amiga seria como mi hermana, el hermano de mi mejor amiga seria mi novio.

Lo sé, es totalmente loco, pero así cambio mi vida de un día a otro


	12. No la Dañes

Cap. 9 No la dañes

Prov. Bella

Después de todo lo que me conto Alice, tenía que preguntarle muy seriamente a mi hermano que era lo que realmente sentía el por Alice

-Hola Jasper-sonreí mientras me sentaba a su lado

-Haz la pregunta de una buena vez-me dijo después de que me senté, seguía adivinando cuando necesitaba algo

-¿Sabes? A veces pienso que me lees la mente-el rio ante mi comentario-¿Cuáles son tus intensiones con Alice?-el abrió los ojos como plato ante mi pregunta

-Las mejores-me respondió muy seguro-Aunque no entiendo ¿A qué viene tu pregunta? –me pregunto muy serio

-No quiero que la lastimes –dije recordando su ultimo rompimiento con su única novia María-no quiero que pase lo mismo que con María-le respondí

-No le hare nada lo prometo, la amo más que a mi vida y no podría hacerle daño-me dijo con un brillo en los ojos que era imposible que Jazz estuviera mintiendo

-bueno te creeré- el sonrió- Por ahora-le respondí, me encanta hacer eso con Jazz-bueno Y…

-¿y…?-me respondió

-Ya dime mi mejor amiga, también será mi cuñada- le guiñe un ojo, el rio y rodo los ojos

-No te lo diré hermanita- rio y me dio un beso en la frente-mejor dime tu, mi mejor amigo, también será mi cuñado-como se entero de eso

-¿Quién te lo dijo?- le pregunte casi gritando

El rompió en risas y yo solo lo miraba sorprendida

-Bella todo el mundo sabe que Edward te beso-me dijo aun riéndose

-¿QUE? ¿COMO SE ENTERARON? –grite histérica

-Alguien empezó a correr el rumor-me contesto aun riéndose

-Sabes quien fue verdad-el volvió a reír pero más fuerte-fuiste tú verdad-le dije y volvo a reír, me lance sobre él y le di golpes en el pecho-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-le pregunte aun dándole esos débiles golpes que lo único que hacían era molestarlo

-No lo sé, pero fue divertido-me dijo y estallo en risas

No lo sé, pero me dio alivio que Jasper nunca hiriera a Alice, ella se merece a alguien como él y él se merece a una chica como Alice


	13. Viaje inesperado

Cap.10 Viaje inesperado

Prov. Bella

Hoy era un nuevo día en mi vida, ya no tenía que ocultar mi amor hacia Edward, porque ella correspondida delo mismo modo

Cuando llegue todo se me quedaron viendo raro, como si tuviera la peste negra o algo así ya que todos me evitaban, no entendía porque hasta que una chica me grito algo "zorra ¿Cómo te atreves a meterte con el novio de tu mejor amiga" y en ese momento entendí todo fue igual el resto del día

Y las semanas siguientes igual todos me trataban así, aun cuando Alice les dijo que ya pararan con ello, en este momento estaba sentada desayunando con Jasper y el leyó un mensaje que me llego al celular decía:

"**Y tú que me llamabas Zorra**

**Yo al menos respeto lo ajeno **

**No como tu jajá**

**Tú en cambio, con el de tu mejor amiga**

**Zorra**

**Tanya Delani" **

-Se acabo- dijo mi hermano se levanto y cogió su celular

-Hola… así... Es… a Inglaterra… a nombre de Bella Swan…. Ok a esa hora estará ahí

-¿me podrías explicar que hiciste?- le pregunte a mi hermano completamente irritada

-Te irás a Inglaterra donde no te insultaran ni nada de eso-respondió totalmente serio

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- pregunte, no me gustaba para nada la idea de irme de Forks

-¿Por qué? -Repitió molesto-Porque ya estoy arto de que todo el tiempo te estén mandando mensajes como este-señalo el celular- Y todo por el estúpido Cullen-mi hermano ya no se llevaba bien con Edward desde que la verdad la empezó a divulgar, aunque él la cambio un poco para no perder la popularidad que tiene, el dijo que yo fui quien lo beso, que le aun amaba a Alice cuando lo hice y según esto aun la ama- Ahora quiero que vallas por tu maleta y te vayas de aquí-me quede pensando un momento ¿de qué servía seguir aquí si lo único que quería era a Edward y el ahora solo me ignoraba? Me respondí yo sola: De nada.

-Está bien-le respondí a Jasper y subí a mi cuarto a hacer mi maleta a él le pareció muy raro la facilidad con la que accedí a irme, pero la verdad el tenia razón, todos aquí me insultaban, todos menos Jacob, Alice y el, bueno hasta mi padre me insultaba, lo mejor iba a ser irme y no volver jamás. La decisión está tomada y no daré vuelta atrás.

Solo había una cosa mala de Inglaterra, que si iba significaría que tendría que quedarme con Aro Vulturi, un viejo amigo de papa, el era buena persona y yo me llevaba bien con su hija Jane, el problema no era él ni su hija el problema era Alec Vulturi, el era el hermano gemelo de Jane, pero para nada se parecían, al contrario, el ella era una chica excelente, si quitaba a Rose y a Alice ella era mi mejor amiga, pero su hermano todo lo contrario, el era un patán en pocas palabras. Desde hace mucho tiempo me intento conquistar, pero nunca lo acepte. Y tal vez ahora le hare caso, digo ¿Qué me puede pasar? , lo máximo es que termine decepcionada

Dos horas después ya me había bañado, tenía mi maleta lista y ya estaba a punto de irme cuando mi celular sonó. Era Edward me debatí en contestarle o no, así que conteste no sin antes tener el dedo puesto en el botón de colgar.

-Hola ¿Bella eres tú?-pregunto al otro lado de la línea. No tarado soy Kristen Stewart me dieron ganas de decirle

-Si soy yo Edward ¿qué quieres?-pregunte con indiferencia

-me estaba preguntando si quisieras salir al cine esta noche ¿Qué dices?-me pregunto un poco nervioso ¿a caso me estaba invitando a salir después de todo el daño que me había hecho?

-Em.…-no sabía que decirle la verdad no sabía cómo decirle-dudo que vaya a poder- conteste con un tono de inseguridad

-¿Qué? ¿Pero porque?-pregunto muy sorprendido, a ver porque me besaste y luego cuando todo se empezó a divulgar te olvidaste que me amabas por eso dudo poder, mi dieron ganas de decirle todo eso y mas

- Em.… porque me voy de viaje-respondí secamente

-¿Enserio?-pregunto sorprendido-No me lo habías dicho-como te lo iba a decir cuando te la pasa evitándome todo el tiempo- ¿Cuándo volverás?-pregunto interesado

-Déjame pensar-dije y no volví a hablar en uno o dos minutos lo cual lo desespero-creo que Em.… nunca-respondí, en eso momento llego el taxi que me llevaría al aeropuerto-lo siento me tengo que ir, ya llegaron por mi-me disculpe y colgué

Baje rápidamente las escaleras con la maleta colgada, me subí al taxi y me fui directo al aeropuerto. Jasper y Alice se despidieron de mí y me fui rumbo Inglaterra.

El camino fue muy largo, aunque la mayoría del tiempo estuve dormida. Cuando llegue tenia muchos mensajes de texto 45 para ser exacta, 10 de mi papa, 8 de mi mama y 27 de Edward, lo sé es un exagerado ¿Por qué me mandaba tantos mensajes si se suponía que el aun amaba a Alice?

En el aeropuerto de Inglaterra me esperaban Jane y Aro me recibieron muy gustosos de que estuviera aquí, el problema sería Alec ¿me pregunto cómo será ahora?


	14. Capítulo Especial Nunca estarán juntos

Capítulo Especial Nunca estarán juntos

Prov. Tanya

No lo podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo MI Eddie se estaba besando con la mosca muerta de Isabella Swan. Genial. Todo el tiempo esperando que él se diera cuenta que con Alice Brandon JAMAS podría ser tan feliz que conmigo y esa Zorra llega de la nada y me quita a MI Eddie.

No pero ella jamás me quitara lo que es mío, yo me lo merezco más que ella, yo he estado insistiendo desde que lo conozco (que son como 2 años) y no me merezco que ella me lo quite.

En ese momento vi que Alice se acerco a ellos, discutieron muy fuerte y ella se alejo llorando. Era el momento perfecto para correr el chisme de que ellos dos son "amantes" por así decirlo.

Vi pasar a Jessica y trate de llamar su atención, lo cual paso

-Hola Jessica- salude amablemente, a ella le extraño ya que nunca le dirigía la palabra

-Em.… hola Tanya, ¿Qué pasa?- yo señale a Edward y Bella al otro lado del estacionamiento- ¿Qué pasa con ellos dos?- me pregunto sorprendida ya que no era raro verlos juntos a ellos dos

-Júrame que jamás le dirás a nadie- era obvio que si quería que esto se recorriera tendría que decirle que no se lo dijera a nadie, ella asintió- hace unos minutos Bella beso a Edward y Alice los vio-ella abrió los ojos como plato-¿Puedes creerlo se metió con el novio de su mejor amiga?

-Eso sí es sorprendente-me dijo mirando hacia ellos-No te preocupes no le diré nada a nadie- y salió corriendo a contarle el chisme a todo Estados Unidos

Y tal como lo había planeado para antes del receso ya lo sabía todo Forks, todos platicaban sobre como Bella había besado al novio de su mejor amiga Alice. Esto iba mejor que bien, todo iba de maravilla, si así seguía Alice iba a terminar con mi Eddie, Bella iba a ser odiada por todos y yo al fi tendría a mi Eddie solo para mí. Tanya eres un genio.

**Perdon por no haber subido el cap antes pero en este momento estoy un poco deprimida y no puedo escribir cuando estoy asi, pero no se preocupen ya me siento mejor y continuare en fic**


	15. Increíble Confusión

Cap. 11 Increíble confusión

Prov. Edward

Después de haberle confesado a Bella lo que sentía por ella, tuve que salir de la ciudad unas semanas, ya que un tío por parte de mi padre había enfermado y teníamos que ir a cuidarlo. Le rogué a mi padre que me dejara en Forks, pero no accedió, con la tonta escusa "no te dejaremos solo en la casa, te conocemos como eres y harás una fiesta" lo cual no me sorprendió, mis padres no confía en mi desde que en unas vacaciones que tuvieron ellos dos juntos hice una fiesta invitando a toda la Preparatoria y casi se incendia la casa.

Cuando llegamos a Alaska, que era donde vivía mi tío, intente llamar a Bella miles de veces, pero mi celular no tenia señal.

Tuve que vivir varias semanas sin saber lo que le pasaba a Bella, la extrañaba, la necesitaba, ella era mi todo, desde que me entere que ella sentía lo mismo por mi volví a nacer. Tenía que verla y pronto, si no me iba a dar un ataque de nervios.

Cuando al fin mi tío se mejoró, pudimos salir de Alaska, a medio camino, cuando me di cuenta que ya tenía señal, lo primero que hice fue llamar a mi Bella, necesitaba oír su dulce voz.

El timbre sonó varias veces y no me contestaba ¿estaría molesta por irme sin decirle nada?

Cuando por fin contesto no dijo ni una sola palabra así que fui yo quien hablo

-Hola ¿Bella eres tú?- pregunte, no sabía que decirle.

- No tarado soy Kristen Stewart, claro que soy yo, Edward ¿qué quieres?-pregunto con indiferencia, lo cual me dolió demasiado. Está bien admito, lo de preguntarle si era ella era una pregunta tonta considerando que este era su móvil.

-Me estaba preguntando si quisieras salir al cine esta noche ¿Qué dices?- pregunte un poco nervioso.

-Em.…-dudo que vaya a poder- contesto un poco insegura

-¿Qué? ¿Pero porque?-pregunte muy sorprendido, a caso iba a salir con otro, maldita sea la rabia me estaba matando, el simple hecho de que ella saliera con otro me mataba.

- Em.… porque me voy de viaje-respondió secamente

-¿Enserio?-pregunte sorprendido-No me lo habías dicho-como me lo iba a decir si estuve de viaje las últimas semanas ¿Cuándo volverás?-pregunte interesado

-Déjame pensar-dijo y no volvió a hablar en uno o dos minutos lo cual me desespero-creo que Em.… nunca-respondió, en eso momento lo siento me tengo que ir, ya llegaron por mi- se disculpo y colgó.

-¿Qué te pasa Eddie?-me pregunto mi hermano viéndome entrar a la casa después de cortar la comunicación con Bella - traes cara de difunto- me dijo y se hecho a reír

-Muerto estaría mejor-respondí y ahí fue donde Rose levanto la mirada

-¿Qué te pasa Ed.?-pregunto Rose un poco preocupada, perfecto la novia de mi hermano se preocupa más por mí que el

-Bella se fue-respondí tristemente, mientras recordaba cuando me lo dijo

-¿A dónde?-dijo tontamente Emmett- ¿Cuándo volverá?-esa pregunta cayo como daga a mi corazón

-A Inglaterra-respondí secamente- y nunca

-¿Nunca qué? –volvió a preguntar haciendo que la herida que había dejado su partida doliera aun mas

-Nunca volverá-respondí con un nudo en la garganta-Todo esto es mi culpa-las lagrimas se empezaban a acumular en mis ojos

-No te culpes por ello Edward-me dijo Rose con un brillo en los ojos tratando de consolarme

-No puedo hacerlo, si no fuera porque me fui estas semanas, hubiera dicho la verdad sobre el beso, nadie la hubiera insultado y ella aun seguiría aquí conmigo-derrame una lágrima al decir lo ultimo

-Ya deja de lamentarte-me grito Emmett-ella se fue no puedes remediar eso-me dijo aun gritándome, eso ultimo si me dolió y mucho- Ya no puedes cambiar el pasado, pero puedes remediar el futuro-me dijo con un brillo en los ojos- así que muevo tu delicado trasero y ve y búscala en Inglaterra, Jasper debe saber donde se encuentra-nunca me había detenido a pensar en esa posibilidad y Emmett tenía razón, debía de ir a buscar a Bella

-!Al fin! Se te ocurre algo inteligente hermanito-grite glorioso y subí las escálelas entre a mi cuarto empecé a hacer las maletas.

Rose consiguió la dirección en donde estará viviendo Bella con la escusa de que quería visitarla pronto, Emmett me consiguió un boleto de avión en el siguiente vuelo y yo tenía que ir pensando en lo que le diría a Bella cuando la encontrara (me toco la parte más difícil).

El viaje se me hizo eterno (me pregunto qué escusa les dará Emmett a mis padres de por qué me fui), aunque la mayor parte del tiempo estuve pensando en lo que le diré a Bella (me pregunto si me quiera escuchar)


	16. Una Oportunidad

Cap. 12 Una oportunidad

Prov. Edward

Al llegar al aeropuerto me subí a un taxi y le di la dirección que me había dado Rose, al chofer se le hizo raro la dirección pero una así me llevo ¿me pregunto por qué se le habrá hecho raro?

En una parte del recorrido me quede viendo una hermosa mansión situada a las afueras de Londres, era muy grande y con un jardín muy bien cuidado, de pronto vi como el chofer se detenía en esa mansión lo cual se me hizo muy raro. Le pregunte si estaba seguro que ahí era la dirección y me dijo que si, entonces me baje del taxi y toque el timbre y pregunte si ahí se encontraba Isabella Swan y me dijo que ahorita le hablaban. Varios minutos después ella apareció con un vestido rojo que le llegaba poco arriba de la rodilla.

-¿Edward?-pregunto incrédula al verme -¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estas en Forks-me reclamo

-Necesito hablar contigo-le respondí seriamente

-¿No pudiste haberme llamado?-me respondió molesta mientras hacia un ademan para que pasara a la casa. Cuando pase me quede sorprendido, toda la decoración era del estilo del siglo XV

-No pude –respondí frustrado-no contestas mis llamadas ni mis mensajes-respondí recordando los 27 mensajes que le había enviado

-Tienes razón, lo siento-se disculpo-vamos a mi cuarto para poder platicar bien-me tomo la mano para que la siguiera y miles de descargas eléctricas recorrieron mi cuerpo

Subimos unas escaleras muy largas hasta que llegamos a una habitación en el tercer piso, la decoración de la esta, al igual que toda la casa, era alusiva al siglo XV (en vez de mansión parecía un palacio). En el centro había una cama, en frente de ella un gran peinador con miles de perfumes, maquillajes y joyas en el, a cada lado de la cama había una lámpara y aun lado del peinador había un escritorio con una computadora encima de ella.

-Bien- hablo por fin rompiendo el silencio- ¿De qué quieres hablar?-Diablos ese era el problema, no sabía cómo explicarle todo, sabía que yo era un estúpido y todo eso pero como llegar a ese punto- Vienes a pedir perdón ¿cierto?-me miro, ¿Cómo lo sabía?- Jasper me lo dijo, ¿Enserio crees que yo me creí el cuento que Rose y Alice me querían visitar aun cuando les dije que no quería saber nada de Forks?

-¿Entonces porque nos dijiste dónde estabas?-pregunte confundido mientras me sentaba en la cama y daba unos golpecitos al lado mío en señal de que se sentara junto a mí, lo cual hizo ella

-Porque Emmett me lo rogo-hecho una risotada, pero luego se puso seria- me dijo lo mal que la estabas pasando-continuo- y que incluso varias veces intentaste matarte con un cuchillo-maldito Emmett mentiroso, ella agarro una gran bocanada de aire y continuo- también me dijo que te diera una oportunidad para hablar y eso me puso a pensar que todos merecemos la oportunidad de hacerlo ¿no?, entonces te la doy-sonrió-pero-continuo, diablos porque siempre tiene que haber un maldito "pero"-eso no significa nada, así que bien habla –me miro- te escucho-prosiguió

No sabía qué hacer, no sabía que decirle. La verdad empiezo a creer que fue un error haber venido aquí. Me levante y me puse a dar vueltas por la recamara, no sabía cómo decirle lo que en realidad había pasado

-Todo fue un mal entendido, yo nunca negué que te había besado, no sé quien fue la persona que corrió ese chisme, pero yo no fui-me acerque a ella y tome su delicada cara entre mis manos- Nunca te hubieras ido si no fuera por ese maldito chisme, yo te quiero y te necesito, no puedo negar lo que en realidad siento por ti, nunca podría, Te amo, soy un idiota sin remedio y tu eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo-acaricie su mejilla-te pido, te ruego, que vuelvas conmigo a Forks, te necesito a mi lado-la abrase fuertemente contra mi pecho

-Bella… yo…

-Bella puedo pasar-se oyeron unos débiles golpeteos atrás de la puerta, la voz era de un hombre ¿Quién diablos era y por qué se metía al cuarto de Bella? Los celos me estaban comiendo vivo

-Em... si pasa Alec-respondió nerviosa

-Hola Bella-saludo, después se giro hacia mi –Veo que tienes visitas-me señalo-bien no los quiero interrumpir mucho, solo vine a recordarte que mañana iremos a cenar ¿Lo recuerdas cierto? -ella asintió- Bien, que no se te vaya a olvidar, Hasta pronto-me miro y después salió y cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe

-¿Quién era?-pregunte molesto, los celos se estaban apoderando de mi, el iba a salir a cenar con ella mañana

-¿El? Alec ¿por? –me pregunto confundida

-No por nada y ¿Cómo está eso de que vas a ir a cenar con el mañana? –malditos celos

-Un momento ¿Estas celoso?-pregunto parándose frente a mi-¡O por Dios! ¡Estas Celoso!

-No, no lo estoy-mentí

-Si, si lo estas-me contradijo- recuerdas que soy la única persona que sabe cuando mientes, pues lo estás haciendo ahora-se cruzo de brazos-Ya admítelo, estas celoso

-Está bien lo admito, Los malditos celos me comen vivo, pero es porque él tiene la oportunidad de poder salir contigo y yo no, El puede disfrutar de tu presencia y yo no, El puede sentirse amado por ti y yo no, ya no, no desde que cometí el peor error de mi vida, ahora me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, lo único que me importa eres tu -acaricie su mejilla-la mujer que amo y que amare por siempre -la abrace fuertemente- el amor de mi vida-ella se quedo quiete no decía nada, me empecé a preocupar, creí que le hasta había dejado de respirar, hasta que me abrazo de la misma manera que yo a ella

Me aleje un poco para verla, sus hermosos ojos color chocolate humedecidos. Mi hermosa niña estaba llorando, pero no eran lagrimas de tristeza, si no de felicidad. Ella me sonrió ampliamente y antes que lo pensaba ya tenía sus labios sobre los míos besándome con una pasión interminable al cual yo correspondí

-Te amo-susurro cuando nos separamos por falta de aire

-Yo también-susurre sobre sus labios, la alce en brazos y le comencé a dar vueltas, ella comenzó a reír mientras la giraba

-¡Bájame ya! -me dijo aun riéndose, la baje, pero aun la tenia abrazada por la cintura, ella me rodeo los brazos a mi cuello-Te amo –susurro y le di un beso rápido

-Yo también hermosa-le sonreí y la volví a besar-¿Volverás a Forks conmigo?-ella hizo un gesto de disgusto-¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres volver?-le acaricie la mejilla

-No es eso amor, es solo que…..-no completo la frase

-Es que….-le insistí

-No lo sé amor-respondió alejándose de mí un poco, distancia que sentía que me mataba-Es solo que… Me fui para no seguir siendo insultada y pues….si regreso….-la calle un tierno beso en los labios

-Entiendo amor- te acaricie la mejilla- ¿Entonces qué haremos?-bajo la mirada-Porque yo no pienso estar un minuto más alejado de ti

-Em.… espérame aquí un momento -sonrió- no tardo-me prometió y salió corriendo de la habitación ¿Qué era lo que planeaba?

**Que sera lo que planeara Bella, chicas lean mi nuevo Fanfic y me dicen si les gusta **

**En el proximo capitulo ocurrira algo que cambiara todo**


	17. Amenaza

Cap. 13 Amenaza

Prov. Bella

Llegue corriendo al despacho de Aro, tenía que hablar con él, él era el único que podía hacer algo

-¿Aro puedo pasar?- di unos débiles golpes a la puerta

-Pasa Bella-respondió una voz dentro pero no era la de Aro, era la de Alec, entre dudando un poco

-¿Dónde está Aro?-pregunte viendo su despacho vacio, el solo sonrió

-Fue a una reunión-contesto revoloteando los papeles que tenia Aro en su escritorio

-¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes perfectamente que a Aro no le gusta que estén personas aquí sin que el este, ¿sabes cómo actuara cuando se entere que tu le moviste todo esto?- el sonrió burlonamente

-¿Tú crees que se moleste mas porque yo moví sus cosas o que tu metieras un muchacho a tu cuarto? –me respondió mientras dejaba unos papeles y se acercaba a mi

-Está bien-me resigne, sabía perfectamente que Aro me celaba más que mi propio padre-No le diré a Aro que estuviste aquí-el sonrió maliciosamente

-¿Enserio creíste que mi silencio sería tan fácil de comprar?-se acerco a mi dejando su cara a escasos centímetros- si quieres que Aro no se entere que tu "amigo" –enfatizo la última palabra-te vino a visitar-continuo- Bésame-me ordeno y al siguiente segundo ya tenía sus labios sobre los míos, se movían con una ferocidad enorme. Yo no sabía qué hacer, así que no hice nada, solo me quede completamente inmóvil.

Prov. Edward

Estaba desesperado, solo habían pasado 5 minutos desde que Bella salió de la habitación y la extrañaba como nunca, el simple hacho de saber que hace tan solo unos cuantos minutos la tenía entre mis brazos y ahora no, era como el peor castigo para mí. No resiste mas, camine hacia la gran puerta de madera, la abrí y salí en busca de Bella.

Camine por un largo pasillo que al final llevaba a una enorme puerta, me acerque a ella y vi que estaba abierta, me acerque un poco mas y alcance a oír a dos personas hablando, pero no comprendí lo que decían. Pero de algo estaba seguro, una de esas voces era la de mi Bella.

Abrí lentamente la puerta y lo que vi me dejo horrorizado

Que habrá visto Edward haha

Comenten y subo el siguiente Cap.


	18. Jamas me separare de ti

Cap. 14 Jamás me separare de ti

Prov. Edward

Abrí lentamente la puerta y lo que vi me dejo horrorizado, no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, Alec estaba besando a la fuerza a Bella, lo note por como Bella reaccionaba, ella intentaba zafarse, mi furia y mis celos se apoderaron de mi, tenía que matar a ese tipo, descuartizarlo en mil pedazos, mi furia no resistió mas.

-!Aléjate de ella!-entre gritando, jale a Bella del brazo alejándola de él, después me acerque a él lleno de furia y le di un puñetazo en la nariz, lo que provoco que esta sangrara y el callera al piso

-Te arrepentirás de esto-amenazo, mientras se levantaba, intento darme un puñetazo pero fácilmente lo esquive-Te arrepentirás juro que te arrepentirás - volvió a amenazar, pero yo ya no lo escuche, tome a Bella de la mano y salí con ella, en ese momento me di cuenta que tal vez todo era un error, tal vez Bella en realidad si lo estaba besando, mi cabeza daba vueltas y lo único que pensaba era que tal vez ella a no me amara como antes, sacudí la cabeza tratando de que esas ideas se fueran de mi mente.

-Amor ¿estás bien?-me pregunto cuando llegamos a su habitación- ¿no te hizo nada Alec?-se veía muy preocupada, acaricie su mejilla delicadamente

-Claro que no, ¿Qué me podía hacer ese idiota?-sonrió ampliamente y me beso dulcemente

Pero yo la necesitaba más, la tome por la cintura acercándola más a mí, ella me correspondió y enredo sus delicados brazos a mi cuello, no me quería separar de ella necesitaba tenerla para siempre, profundice el beso y mis manos recorrían su espalda de arriba abajo, ella se separo un poco, me sentí rechazado cuando lo hizo, pero luego vi que solo se separo para tomar un poco de aire y me volvió a besar, la cargue y la puse delicadamente sobre la cama, me apodere de sus labios, baje por su mentón y deje que mis labios recorrieran su cuello, entonces ella me separo un poco

-¿Qué pasa?- la mire preocupado – ¿hice algo mal? - pregunte dudoso, no quería hacer algo que ella no quisiere aunque por dentro la deseo tanto, ella negó con la cabeza

-No eres tú, si no yo – esa maldita frase, ¿iba a terminar conmigo? Es la típica frase antes de terminar, me asuste ante la idea de perderla ella noto mi reacción ante esa maldita frase – Tranquilo - me sonrió – Lo que pasa es que yo….-dudo en decírmelo, pero yo ya lo había descifrado

-Amor-ella levanto la mirada- ¿Eres virgen?- ella asintió- ¿Por eso te separaste?-volvió a asentir- No entiendo, aun quieres permanecer virgen- ella negó- ¿Entonces?

-Tengo miedo-me respondió bajando la mirada

-¿A qué?-la verdad no entendía nada

-A que… después me dejes –dijo tristemente, tome su cara entre mis manos y le di un beso tierno y corto

-Yo jamás podría hacerte eso- le sonreí- te eres lo mas importante en mi vida, TE AMO y si te dejo, me muero, yo jamás me iré a menos que tú me lo pidas- ella sonrió ampliamente y me beso

-Te amo- susurro sobre mis labios

-Yo también te amo – me gire y me recosté a un lado de ella y la acune entre mis brazos, pude ver que ya estaba anocheciendo y que ella estaba cansada porque bostezó- Descansa amor-susurre y le di un tierno beso en su frente, ella me abrazo fuerte y se quedo profundamente dormida

Después de eso me puse a analizar todo lo que había pasado hoy, aun en mi mente vagaba la tonta idea de que Bella en realidad si quiso que la besara ese tipo, pero saque esa absurda idea ella me amaba, me lo había demostrado .

**Bueno chicas el siguiente Cap. Tengo una duda, tengo dos versiones de la historia, la escribe con dos finales, uno corto y uno donde surge un problema y ellos se separan cual quieren que suba: **  
><strong>El corto o el largo <strong>

**Comenten **


	19. Sorpresa Parte 1

Cap. 15

Sorpresa Parte 1

Prov. Bella

Varios días después de que Edward me salvo lo notaba cada día mas raro, decidimos volver a Forks por el asunto de Alec, cada vez que Alec se me acercaba notaba a Edward mas posesivo, como perrito marcando su territorio, parecerá raro pero que Edward sea celoso y posesivo era una de las múltiples cosas que me encantaban de él.

Llegamos a Forks como una semana después de lo planeado, lo cual para Edward no le gusto para nada, pero se tuvo que aguantar como los machos.

Aunque lo raro no se le quito, cada día que pasaba lo sentía cada vez más distante, como si cuando estuviera conmigo estuviera pensando en algo

_O en alguien _oí en susurro dentro de mi cabeza, sacudí mi cabeza para sacarme esos pensamientos de mi mente, ¿Cómo podría creer que Edward estaba pensando en alguien más? El me había demostrado lo mucho que me amaba solo eran estupideces causadas por mis celos y mi miedo a perderlo, el me amaba y no tenia que dudar de él.

En este momento me encontraba en casa ayudando con el aseo, odiaba hacerlo pero era mi deber, escuche un claxon tocar y supe que era mi Edward que me esperaba abajo. Baje las escaleras rápidamente y lo encontré platicando con Jasper.

-Hola amor-me sonrió cuando me vio- ¿Nos vamos?-le lanzo una mirada cómplice a Jazz

-¿Qué se traen entre manos?-los señale, ellos se echaron a reír

-Lo único que tenemos entre manos son dedos Bella –contesto en tono burlón mi hermano

-Si claro-nótese el sarcasmo- Vámonos- tome mi bolso y mis llaves y salí de ahí junto a Edward.

-¿Me dirás que planean?-le pregunte mientras caminaba hacia su coche, el volvió a reír levemente, me abrió la puerta del auto.

-Bella ¿confías en mí? –me pregunto mientras me subía al auto.

-Claro que confió en ti, en quien no confió es en mi hermano –reí y cerré la puerta del auto, el lo rodeo y se sentó a mi lado.

-Confía, por favor hazlo por mí, confía en mí –me hizo carita de perrito y no me pude resistir.

-Está bien, confió en ti-dije y me abroche el cinturón de seguridad y el sonrió ampliamente y arranco el coche.

Me pregunte a donde me llevaría Edward hoy. Todos los días me llevaba a un lugar diferente, pero si mi memoria no me fallaba ya me había llevado a todos los lugares en Forks. Vi que nosotros estábamos pasando los límites de la ciudad y cuando iba a preguntarle a donde nos dirigíamos el me sonrió y pronuncio.

-Idea de Alice, es todo lo que te puedo decir- sin desviar la mirada de la carretera, fingí alarmarme.

-Estaciona el auto, conociendo a la Pixie nos dirigimos a un desfile de modas, ¡DETENTE! –el rio y negó con la cabeza- luego no digas que no te lo advertí, cuando me refería a desfile de modas me refería de traje de baño- el me miro confundido.

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo? Mejor para mí, ver mujeres en traje de baño es una excelente idea-reí un poco.

-¿Quién dijo que fueran mujeres? La mayoría de las veces que me trae ella son hombres-rei recordando las múltiples veces que Alice prácticamente me arrastraba a las pasarelas para que viera a hombres prácticamente desnudos.

-Un día de estos la matare por ello, pero hoy no iremos a un desfile de modas eso te lo aseguro-se hundió en sus pensamientos, odiaba cuando hacia eso, días como este me encantaría tener el don de leer mentes.

-¿Puedo saber a dónde me llevas?-el negó- ¿Por qué me llevas?-volvió a negar- ¿Me estas secuestrando? –el asintió- Llamare a la policía –el rio fuertemente

-Mi suegro te dejara viuda antes de la boda- yo reí, mi padre si era capaz de matarlo

-Creo que mejor me callo-reí bajito y me imagine lo que había dicho Edward, una boda, casarnos y ser felices por siempre, lo había soñado por mucho tiempo, pero en este momento era diferente, el realmente se quería casar conmigo, el se planeaba un futuro juntos, era maravilloso

-Houston la perdimos-bromeo al ver mi total desatención, ¿me había metido tanto en mis pensamientos?-Amor ¿en qué tanto piensas?-reí, si estaba completamente metida en mis pensamientos

-En nada, es solo que….-no termine la frase cuando vio el auto de Alice a un poco mas de 10 metros de distancia de nosotros-Ese es el auto de Alice-lo señale y no era una pregunta era una afirmación

-Te dije que todo esto había sido idea de Alice –me recordó y acelero-¿crees que se enfade si la rebaso? –pregunto con mirada traviesa

-¿Enfadarse? No, no lo creo, ella se pondría furiosa-reí

-En ese caso-acelero todo lo que podía y arre baso fácilmente a Alice, me pregunto a donde iríamos porque Edward parecía muy familiarizado con el camino, pero bueno, prefería mil veces perderme al lado del hombre a quien amaba que estar en mi casa, completamente aburrida.

**Chicas perdón por el retaso, pero me he sentido mal y no he usado la computadora. Espero les guste el Cap. Comente por favor eso me da ánimos para seguir escribiendo**


	20. Sorpresa Parte 2

Cap.15

Sorpresas Parte 2

Prov. Edward

Tenía que hacer que todo fuera perfecto, todo, ¿nervioso? Solo un mucho, pero tenía que estarlo, tal vez sea el mejor día de mi vida, o el peor si nada sale como lo planeamos (que más bien parecía que todo lo había planeado Alice en vez de yo) Bella no paraba de reír por la cara que puso Alice cuando vio que la habíamos rebasado.

-¿Edward?-Bella me miro confundida

-Ya casi llegamos, no te desesperes mi amor- le sonreí, ella me devolvió la sonrisa al adivinar que eso era lo que quería ella

-Hay veces que me pregunto si me puedes leer la mente, siempre adivinas lo que te quiero preguntar antes que lo haga- reí fuertemente ante su lógica

-Lo que pasa Bella es que tu mente es como un libro abierto, muy fácil de leer

-No eres el primero que me lo dice ¿A dónde me llevas? Sabes perfectamente que no me gustan las sorpresas- eso me asusto un poco, ¿Qué pasaría si a Bella no le gustaba lo que había planeado? ¿Si todo el esfuerzo que le había puesto en esto no le agradaba? ¿Si en vez de ser para ella algo que nunca olvidara por lo hermoso que será, sea una desagradable experiencia?- Tierra llamando a Edward respondan- Salí de mis pensamientos, se me había olvidado la pregunta que me había hecho

-Perdona amor, me quede pensando en algo-me disculpe

-Sí, me di cuenta ¿Qué tienes? – me miro preocupada

-Estoy bien amor- sonreí – es solo que… -deje la frase inconclusa

-¿Es solo que…?

- Nada, solo estoy loco amor, no me hagas mucho caso, ya llegamos a la mitad del camino –me detuve

- ¿La mitad?- repitió y asentí -¿A qué te refieres con la mitad y porque te detuviste?

-La mitad es 1 de dos –bromee – y me detuve porque la otra mitad la haremos a pie – Salí del coche, lo rodee y le abrí la puerta

-¿Estas bromeando cierto?-le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a salir del coche

-No Bella, no estoy bromeando, ahora sal del coche – le ordene

-No pienso salir de este coche-se cruzo de brazos

-Bella pareces una niña berrinchuda, sal del auto-me saco la lengua- como tú quieras niña chiflada- la saque cargándola como si fuéramos unos recién casados

-Bájame en este mismo momento Cullen

-Si lo hago te caerás al suelo, ¿lo hago?- la mire divertido

-Estás loco Cullen- rio y le di vueltas en el aire, ella reía sin parar

-Si mi amor, completamente loco, pero por ti – le llene la cara de besos, cerré la puerta del auto con una patada y le puse alarma

-Cullen ¿Te digo un secreto?-dijo y me hecho los brazos al cuello mientras yo caminaba hacia la gran sorpresa

-Dímelo hermosa-acerco sus labios a mi oído y susurro

-Te amo - reí levemente

-Eso yo lo sabía desde hace un tiempo

-Lo que no sabias es que te amo cada vez mas – mi miro a los ojos y no resistí la tentación de besar sus labios levemente

-Yo te amo mas y punto – le susurre sobre los labios

-Eso no es cierto-me contradijo

-Sí lo es - la bese

-Que no, yo te amo mas-me beso

-Está bien tu me amas mas- la deje ganar

-Gracias amor –me beso

-Ya llegamos-informe- es ese lugar-lo señale


	21. Propuesta

Cap.16

Propuesta

Prov. Bella

-Ya llegamos-informo Edward - es ese lugar-lo señalo

Era una hermosa pradera no me había dado cuenta que tardamos tanto en llegar que ya había oscurecido, La pradera era un pequeño círculo perfecto lleno de flores silvestres: violetas, amarillas y de un blanco tenue. En el centro de la hermosa pradera se encontraba una mesa redonda, con un mantel blanco, unas velas encendidas y dos sillas de un dorado hermoso, y dos comidas, Alice debía de haber sacado esto de la vez que le dije que algo como esto sería mi cita ideal con alguien, pero esto era 1000 veces mejor.

-¿Te gusta?-voltee a ver a Edward

-Me encanta –encantar se quedaba corto comparado con cómo me gustaba, el sonrió ampliamente

-Todo fue idea de Alice-me informo- me imagino que llego antes de nosotros por el pequeño berrinche que hiciste - bromeo- Ven-me guio hasta la mesa

-Debo de dejar de contarle cosas a Alice-dije para mí misma pero el pareció escuchar, porque rio mientras me sentaba

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Pregunto aun riendo

-Porque hace unos días me pidió que le describiera "mi cita perfecta"-hice comillas con los dedos- y bueno creo que todo lo hizo tal y como lo describí, excepto por lo de caminar

-No te quejes, tu no caminaste-me regaño – entonces…esta es tu cita perfecta- me miro con mucha curiosidad

-La más perfecta – admití

-Bella ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- me miro muy nervioso, se levanto y nos sirvió una copa de vino

-Lo que quieras amor – le sonreí y tome un poco de vino

- Bella, tú eres lo más importante en mi vida, lo único importante en mi vida. Te amo y eres lo más importante para mí, no resisto un minuto sin ti, lo único que hago es pensarte y soñarte. Necesito saber que pasaremos el resto de la vida juntos, por siempre y para siempre juntos – él se puso de rodillas, saco una pequeña cajita y la abrió, adentro había un anillo de oro blanco, la piedra en forma circular llena de diamantes insertados, era muy sencillo, pero a la vez muy hermoso – Era de mi madre-señalo el anillo- Bella Swan, me concederías el extraordinario honor de ser mi esposa- vi en sus ojos un brillo hermoso y una ilusión, no resiste las ganas y derrame una lagrima, estaba tan contenta que necesitaba decirle miles de cosas, miles de sentimientos encontré en poco tiempo que él me había propuesto casarnos, mire sus ojos y vi como se entristecían probablemente porque no le había respondido, me puse de rodillas a su lado, lo abrace y susurre a su oído

-Sí, sí quiero casarme contigo – él se emociono y me beso, saco el anillo de la pequeña cajita y lo puso en mi dedo anular

-Te amo-susurro sobre mis labios, vi como se entristecía de nuevo

-¿Te duele dejar tus gloriosos días de soltería?- Bromee

-De hecho, me duele tener que dejarte ir hoy, va a llover, lo mejor será que nos vallamos

-No me quiero ir de aquí

-Ni yo hermosa, pero si no te devuelvo seré acusado de rapto hacia una menor y no querrás tener que verme detrás de unas rejas ¿o si quieres?-me pregunto divertido y me cargo nuevamente

-No quiero, así como tampoco quiero que me cargues, así que bájame- reí

-No lo hare, supéralo – se burlo y comenzó a caminar

Cuando regrese a casa Jasper se moría de risa, probablemente porque el sabia que me iba a proponer matrimonio Edward y regrese completamente en el planeta Edward, en el que él era el dueño de mis pensamientos más profundos. Amarlo era poco comparado con lo que yo sentía por él, él era mi vida entera y ahora estaremos juntos por siempre y para siempre.


	22. Fiesta de cumpleaños

Cap. 17 Fiesta de cumpleaños

Prov. Bella

Me sentía completamente feliz lo único que hacía era pensar en Edward, mi… prometido desde ayer. Todo en mi vida era perfecto, tenía al hombre que amaba conmigo, mi mejor amiga no le había importado que yo estuviera ahora con su ex novio y eso para mí si era muy importante, ella ahora estaba felizmente con mi hermano, otra cosa que sigo sin entender por qué él nunca me dijo que sintiera algún interés por Alice.

Por parte de Jasper, el estaba muy feliz porque me casara con Edward, mi madre salto de felicidad cuando se lo conté y era de esperarse, cuando le conté lo que había hecho Edward con tal de que lo perdonara… digamos que a mi madre se la gano con la locura de ir por mi hasta Inglaterra.

El problema aquí iba a ser mi padre, ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando le dijera que me voy a casar a los 17 años? Se iba a poner histérico cuando se enterara, lo primero que diría seria que estaba embarazada ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

-¿Bella podrías venir un momento hija?- hablando del rey de Roma, me hablaba desde el primer piso

-Ya voy papá- respondí mientras me salía de mis pensamientos (del planeta Edward para regresar a la Tierra)

Abaje las escaleras y cuando llegue a la primera planta, me encontré con muchos listones y serpentinas por todos lados, algunos globos de diferentes colores en el que dominaban los morados (mis favoritos) y los rosados (los favoritos de Alice) y un gran pastel de tres pisos con la cubierta sabor chocolate y algunas fresas lo decoraban.

En la sala se encontraban mi padre en la esquina, al lado derecho de él se encontraba Jasper abrazado de Alice, al lado de ellos se encontraban Emmett y Rose y parado al lado de Rose se encontraba mi dios griego, mi adonis, ahí se encontraba Edward. Todos venían muy arreglados, entonces empecé a contar los días y resultaba que hoy era 13 de Septiembre, mi cumpleaños, Alice debió de haberse acordado y planeo esto, no me sorprendía, ella solía de planear cosas (fiestas) a mis espaldas y no era la primera vez que me planeaba una fiesta sorpresa.

-Feliz cumpleaños Bella- mi adonis fue el primero en hablar, se acerco hacia mí, me abrazo y me susurro – Te amo mi vida – después poso sus labios sobre los míos

-Gracias mi amor- susurre sobre sus labios

-No me lo agradezcas todo fue idea de….-lo interrumpí

-Alice ¿cierto?- el rio bajito y asintió – no me sorprende en lo absoluto – confesé

-¿Qué puedo hacer? eres mi mejor amiga y tenía que felicitarte por tu cumpleaños número 18, y que mejor forma de hacerlo que con una fiesta de cumpleaños – se defendió Alice

-Gracias Alice, al menos alguien si me quiere – mire a Jasper, suponiendo que él no se acordaba de mi cumpleaños

-No me mires a mí, yo le recordé a Alice tu cumpleaños-ella le dio un codazo en las costillas a Jasper – Eso dolió y mucho

-Me alegro – sonrió Alice y le saco la lengua a Jasper, causando que todos los presentes nos echáramos a reír a carcajadas – Bueno Bella – llamo mi atención y voltee a mirarla – hay que abrir los regalos – grito tan emocionada que me recordó a una pequeña niña entusiasmada en su cumpleaños que lo único que quiere hacer es ver lo que le dieron, Alice no había cambiado casi nada desde la última vez que había vivido en Forks cuando ambas teníamos 8 años, recordar eso me causo mucha risa por lo que reí bajito pero Alice me alcanzo a oír – ¿De qué ríes Bella?-me miro curiosa

-De nada, solo recordé algo – volví a reír muy bajito

-Cuando Alice ve regalos se comporta como una niña chiquita ¿verdad que si?- me susurro Edward cuando Alice se había acercado a los regalos

-De eso me reía, me acorde que cuando me hicieron mi fiesta de 8 años ella se comporto igual que ahora, creo que no ha cambiado mucho – susurre y el rio y se despeino el cabello

-Bella ven a abrir los regalos – me hablo Alice, me acerque a ella y saco uno de los regalos el más grande – este es de Emmett – señalo él, gran regalo que me había acercado, abrí la caja y adentro había un vestido negro muy bonito, me había encantado

-Rosalie lo eligió-me informo Emmett

-Me encanta, Gracias Emmett - lo abrace, ya consideraba a Emmett mi hermano y muy pronto lo seria

-Muy bien, ahora abre de este, es de Jasper – mire a mi hermano y parecía un poco avergonzado, lo cual me sorprendió, el regalo lo abrí y adentro había una pequeña cajita aparentemente de oro con pequeños rubíes insertados alrededor de la tapa de la cajita

-Ábrela – me animo, yo creía que la cajita era el regalo, ya que era tan hermoso que me costaba mucho pensar que hubiera más regalo, pero lo obedecí y la abrí adentro había un pequeño collar con la forma de una "B" por la inicial de mi nombre, alrededor de la "B" había diamantes, era hermoso y francamente me encantaba - ¿Te gusta? – me miro, corrí y lo abrace

-Me encanta, Gracias Jasper, Te quiero mucho hermanito – le susurre

-Yo también te quiero mucho Bella – susurro acariciando mi cabello

-¡Qué lindo! Los hermanitos demostrándose el gran cariño que se tienen – comento Alice – Bella tienes que seguir abriendo los regalos – me solté del abrazo de Jasper y camine hacia Alice

-Pareces mas entusiasmada porque habrá mis regalos que yo - ella rio y me paso otro regalo

-Este es de Rosalie – era una pequeña cajita pero un poco más grande que la de Jasper, la abrí y adentro había un cinturón igual al que yo había visto en el centro comercial y me había gustado

-Me acorde que te había gustado y… pues te lo quise comprar –comento Rose

- Gracias Rose – me dirigí hacia ella y la abrace

-De nada, ahora ve a terminar de abrir tus regalos – me susurro, me voltee y me di cuenta que solo faltaban 3 regalos, el de Alice, el de mi Padre y el de mi Adonis

-Este es el de Charlie y el de tu madre – voltee hacia el lugar donde estaba Charlie pero ya no estaba

-Se fue a trabajar – me informo Edward – dijo que lo disculparas y que intentaría volver para antes de la cena

-Bueno… no me sorprende – no era el primer cumpleaños que no pasaba mi cumpleaños con mi padre y ya estaba acostumbrada a pasarlo así, abrí mi regalo y note que era una cámara digital y un álbum de fotos, adentro venia una nota de mi madre que decía

_**Bella:**_

_**Mi niña perdonadme por no poder estar en tu cumpleaños, entiendo si piensas que soy una mala madre por no estar a tu lado en este día tan especial, prometo que no volverá a pasar. Pero Phil se ha sentido mal y el doctor dijo que lo mejor sería que me quedara con él para cuidarlo, perdóname, cuídate mucho. **_

_**PD: El álbum y la cámara son para que guardes fotos de tu último año **_

_**PD2: Te amo mi niña hermosa **_

_**René **_

Termine de leer la carta y me di cuenta que para mi madre estar en mi cumpleaños era algo demasiado importante, pero para mi padre no tanto.

-Bueno ahora sigue el mío Bella – ella sonrió gloriosa sabiendo que me encantaría lo que sea que me regalara - tómalo – me lo tendió y me di cuenta que la caja estaba decorada como si fuera más un regalo de bodas en vez de uno de cumpleaños eso me asusto un poco ¿Qué mierda me regalaría Alice? Desdoble la envoltura y me di cuenta que ella me detuvo - pensándolo mejor abre el mío cuando estés completamente sola – me extraño su reacción pero mire a sus ojos que están puestos en los de Edward, como si no quisiera que el viera el regalo

-Está bien, lo abriré luego – entonces siguió el de Edward me lo tendió, abrí la caja era del mismo tamaño que el de Rosalie pero al igual que el de Jasper la caja era de un cristal hermoso, con algunos diamantes alrededor de la caja, abrí la pequeña cajita y adentro había una pulsera, con un dije en forma de corazón de diamante.

El me volteo, tomo la pulsera y la coloco en mi mano izquierda donde tenía el anillo de compromiso, me di cuenta que el añillo hacia juego con la pulsera. Y al igual que cuando me regalo el anillo, la pulsera había sido mi mejor regalo, lo abrace alzando mis brazos a su cuello.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi amor – susurro sobre mis labios para después adueñarse de ellos besándome pasionalmente - ¿Te gusto? – me miro

-¿Qué cosa? – el miro extrañado - ¿El beso, el regalo o tu? – el rio y se alboroto sus cabellos cobrizos

-Las tres cosas – reí ante su respuesta

-El beso: si me gusto, -el sonrió complacido – El regalo, me encanto – sonrió ampliamente – Y tú me fascinas – respondí con voz seductora, el me miro con esa mirada que me encantaba, su mirada de seductor

- ¿Enserio?- yo asentí y el roso sus labios sobre los míos – Te amo – susurro acariciando mi mejilla

-Yo mas – después de eso mis amigos me sacaron a disfrutar del día con ellos, fuimos al centro comercial y por la noche nos dirigimos a un club nocturno a disfrutar que al fin era mayor de edad

Solo faltaba una cosa, abrir el regalo de Alice ¿Qué me iba a regalar para que no quisiera que lo viera Edward? Me extraño mucho que no quisiera que lo viera el pero tenía que aguantarme hasta que estuviera completamente sola.


	23. Cap  18 Fin de semana de chicas

Cap. 18 Fin de semana de chicas

Prov. Bella

Me levante de la cama y me di cuenta que hoy no tenia clases lo que me dieron ganas de volverme a dormir pero no logre conciliar el sueño, así que me metí a la regadera con el agua súper caliente para relajarme

Cuando salí de la regadera me di cuenta que en mi celular tenía dos mensajes uno de Jasper y otro de Edward

El de Jasper decía:

_**Dormilona:**_

_**Cuando despiertes de tu **__**hibernación:**_

_**Recuerda que hoy Charlie y yo íbamos a ir de caza**_

_**Regresamos en 2 días **_

_**Sé que me extrañaras mucho hermanita **_

_**Tratare de volver antes pero lo dudo mucho**_

_**Jasper (el chico más guapo del mundo) **_

_**PD: Si Alice pregunta, no sabes dónde estoy ni cuando volveré (me fui sin su permiso)**_

_**PD2: SECUESTRE A TU NOVIO Y AL DE ROSALIE, ELLOS VIENEN CONMIGO **_

Reí después de ver la postdata del mensaje de Jasper, Alice se enojaría mucho con él cuando regresará, aunque si le trae la piel de un oso para hacerse un abrigo, puede que se contente un poco. Respecto a la Postdata 2 lo matare después por dejarme sin mi novio

El mensaje de Edward decía:

_**Mi amor: **_

_**Tu hermano me invito (me obligo)**_

_**A ir de caza con él, tu padre y Emmett **_

_**Regresare en dos días **_

_**Diviértete con Alice y Rose **_

_**Me parece justo que ustedes tengan un fin de semana de Chicas**_

_**Como nosotros lo tendremos de chicos **_

_**Diviértete y cuídate mucho por favor **_

_**Te amo Bella **_

_**Edward **_

Una de las múltiples cosas que me encantaban de Edward era que le gustaba que yo saliera con mis amigas mientras no hiciera "cosas malas" y me cuidara mucho

Después de leer el mensaje de Edward me dirigí a mi closet y pude ver la gran caja blanca de el regalo de Alice, me di cuenta que estaba completamente sola como había querido Alice que yo lo abriera así que lo saque del closet y lo puse sobre mi cama abrí la gran caja y adentro había un vestido nupcial, Alice me había comprado un vestido de novia para mi cumpleaños. Con razón no quería que Edward lo viera

El vestido era strapple, en color ivory, y llevaba aplicaciones y bordado desde el strapple hasta la cadera continuando en toda la falda y cola. Era entallado hasta la cadera y sesgado abriéndose de la cadera al piso. El velo tenía un largo abajo de los glúteos y tiene el mismo color del vestido.

No pude resistirme a la tentación de probármelo me quite la bata que tenia puesta y me probé el vestido, me veía realmente hermosa y me quedaba justo a la medida, si todo lo que Alice quería lo lograba, logro ser ella la que me regalara mi vestido de novia y era realmente hermoso.

Tome mi celular y le mande un mensaje a Alice

_**Pixie:**_

_**Me encanto tu regalo **_

_**Eres increíble, lo ame con locura **_

_**Me veré hermosa con el puesto **_

_**Te amo amiga **_

_**Oye en vista que nuestros novios nos dejaron solas**_

_**¿Qué te parece si vamos las tres en un fin de semana solo para chicas? **_

_**Suena bien ¿no?**_

_**Bella **_

Después de enviar el mensaje me quite el vestido y lo puse de nuevo en su caja, Alice se había lucido demasiado con este regalo. 10 minutos después de que envié el mensaje recibí uno de Alice

_**Belly Bells:**_

_**Me alegra mucho que te gustara tu regalo **_

_**Sobre lo del fin de semana de chicas**_

_**Le acabo de llamar a Rose y está de acuerdo **_

_**Dice que la idea es estupenda y que nos vemos en 10 min en tu casa **_

_**Así que arréglate pronto que hoy es un fin de semana juntas **_

_**Por cierto nos iremos en tu auto, el mío y el de Rose ya casi no tienen gasolina **_

_**No te preocupes si no quieres conducir lo hará Rose o Yo **_

_**PD: DILE A TU HERMANO QUE NO SE SALVARA DE IRSE SIN MI PERMISO Y QUE SERÁ CASTIGADO **_

_**PD2: DICE ROSE QUE ESO TAMBIEN VA DIRIGIDO HACIA EMMETT **_

_**AMENAZALOS POR NOSOTRAS Y DILES QUE NOS PORTAREMOS MAL **_

_**Alice **_

Reí ante las postdatas y no dude en enviarle un mensaje a Jasper

_**Idiota:**_

_**Dice Alice que no te salvaras de irte sin su permiso **_

_**Y que serás castigado**_

_**Dile a Emmett que eso también lo dice Rosalie**_

_**No sé cómo exactamente, pero espero que sufran **_

_**Por cierto Alice, Rosalie y yo nos iremos a… bueno la verdad**_

_**No sé a dónde nos iremos, pero también regresaremos en dos días **_

_**Y me llevare el mercedes avísale a papá que tomare las llaves **_

_**PD: Alice dice que nos vamos a portal mal **_

_**Bella **_

Envié el mensaje y después llego Alice y Rose. Les mostré el mensaje y se rieron a carcajadas me pregunto cómo reaccionaran Jasper y Emmett ante el mensaje.

-¿Bella? – Me llamo Alice - ¿Qué es esto? – señalo una invitación a una de las múltiples fiestas que realizaba Paul, un vecino que teníamos en Phoenix, vivimos ahí por un tiempo pero mamá decidió cambiarnos de Ciudad a Florida.

-Un viejo amigo nos invito a mí y a Jasper a una de sus múltiples fiestas en Phoenix, pero nunca vamos. Siempre ignoramos sus invitaciones

-¿Por? – me miro curiosa, estaba demasiada interesada en esto

-Porque por un tiempo el estuvo enamorado de mi, y casi todo el tiempo me acosaba y según el ya me supero pero la verdad dudo mucho que lo haiga hecho.

-Ya sé a dónde iremos – señalo la invitación

-No, nunca volveré a ir a una de sus fiestas

-Iras y punto – respondió enojada – ahora ve y guarda tus cosas en una mochila o maleta

En ese momento recibí un mensaje proveniente del celular de Jasper

_**Loca:**_

_**¿Porque le dijiste a Alice que me iba a ir?**_

_**Te dije claramente que no lo hicieras **_

_**Y ahora quien sabe cómo me castigara **_

_**Papá dice que no puedes agarrar el auto por qué no tienes tu permiso (nos lo llevamos)**_

_**Y Edward pregunta ¿A qué te refieres con que te portaras mal? **_

_**Sexi Jazz **_

Me puse nerviosa cuando leí el mensaje ¿Qué le respondería a Edward? Les enseñe el mensaje a Alice y Rose. La primera tomo mi celular y respondió por mí. Envió el mensaje y luego me lo mostro

_**Estúpido:**_

_**Sobre lo del auto **_

_**No conduciré yo, si no Rosalie o Alice **_

_**A ellas les encanta mi auto y las dejare conducirlo **_

_**Sobre cómo te castigara Alice**_

_**Ella piensa hacerlo como la última vez **_

_**¿Recuerdas? **_

_**Y sobre lo de portarnos mal**_

_**No te preocupes Edward, **_

_**Ya sabes cómo es de loca Alice **_

_**Intentare portarme bien **_

_**Belly Bells **_

Subí a mi cuarto y tome la mochila de la escuela, le saque todo lo que traía adentro y comencé a guardar algo de ropa (de todo tipo de ropa).

Cuando termine de guardar mis cosas y salí ya estaban Alice y Rosalie adentro del coche, Alice en el asiento del conductor y Rose en el del copiloto.

Me subí atrás y Alice acelero a toda potencia lo que hizo que el auto arrancara como una fiera, era demasiado rápido. Decidí apagar el celular, conociendo a mi papá usaría el GPS que le puso para encontrarnos.

-¿Bella? – me llamo Rosalie

-¿Qué pasa Rose? – conteste sumida en mis pensamientos

-¿En qué tanto piensas? ¿No acabas de oír lo que dijo Alice?

-No, lo siento – me disculpe - ¿Que dijo Alice?

-¿Qué tienes Bella? – me miro preocupada

-Es solo que… siento….como un mal presentimiento….como si algo nos fuera a pasar, es demasiado raro ¿no?

-¿Qué nos puede pasar Bella? – pregunto Rosalie

-No lo sé, solo me siento así. Soy rara – admití y ella y Alice comenzaron a reír

-Despreocúpate, estaremos bien – me aseguro

Después de eso me acosté en el auto y me empecé a quedar dormida, así caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Gracias por sus comentarios chicas, perdon por no haber actualizado, pero estaba de vacaciones**


	24. Cap 19 Sueño

Cap. 19 Sueño

Prov. Bella

Estábamos Rosalie, Alice y yo en una fiesta, pude distinguir que todo lo que estaba pasando era un sueño, ya que yo bailaba sin caerme a pesar de los grandes tacones que traían puestos. Ninguna de las tres parábamos de bailar cuando me doy cuenta que tres muchachos bien parecidos se nos quedaron viendo, uno más guapo que el otro.

El de la izquierda era alto, de unos 19 o 20 años, cabello oscuro perfectamente despeinado, llevaba puestos unos jeans, una camisa blanca abierta hasta la mitad de los botones dejando ver su velludo pecho, que en algunas ocasiones me hubiera parecido asqueroso en esta ocasión me parecía muy sexi. Y por supuesto era muy musculoso. Sus ojos al igual que los míos era café achocolatado.

El del centro, era casi de la misma edad del chico de la izquierda, un poco más bajo, menos musculoso, pero lo suficiente para hacerme suspirar. En esta ocasión el cabello de este chico era rubio, sus ojos eran de un azul profundo que sentías que te hundías dentro de esos hermosos ojos. Al igual que su amigo el traía unos Jeans, con una camisa abierta completamente dejando ver sus hermosos músculos, de los tres chavos el que me parecía más sexi era él.

El de la derecha, parecía un poco menor que todos, su estatura era la más baja que sus amigos, pero eso no le quitaba lo sexi y atractivo que era. El traía puesto un pantalón de vestir, una camisa blanca también la tenía abierta pero debajo de esta tenia puesta una camiseta, por lo tanto no alcance a distinguir que tan musculoso era. Sus ojos eran de un negro, tan negro como la boca de un lobo.

No me había dado cuenta que las tres los estábamos observando, uno de ellos se dio cuenta que lo hacíamos (el más alto) y llamo la atención de los otros tres, si esto me hubiera pasado en la vida real me hubiera sonrojado de la pena, pero en esta ocasión no era así, por el contrario, yo _quería _ que me viera. Los chavos se acercaron hacia donde estábamos y comenzaron a bailar con nosotras.

Alice bailaba con el mas chaparro, Rosalie con el más alto y yo con el del medio (el más sexi para mi gusto), conforme iba avanzando la noche, el chico me empezó a toquetear, al principio no me molestaba, pero después cuando me comenzó a besar el cuello, me empezó a fastidiar. Me di cuenta que no era la única que la pasaba mal ya que Alice y Rosalie estaban igual que yo.

Me intente zafar del agarre del muchacho, pero su mano estaba agarrando mi trasero, lo separe y le grite algo pero no pude escuchar que era, no escuchaba nada, solo veía todo, el se molesto y me tomo del brazo y comenzó a jalarme. Observe que a Alice y a Rosalie les pasaba lo mismo.

Ellos nos dirigieron a una habitación, nos dijeron algo que no entendí, pero por la expresión de las tres comprendí lo que iba a pasar. Las tres llorábamos y suplicábamos, queríamos huir. Ellos nos tomaron y nos amarraron a unas camas y nos pusieron cintas en las bocas para que no pudiéramos gritar, ni hablar, solo llorábamos.

Me desperté jadeante, sudando y aún con miedo, con mucho miedo. Alice y Rose me miraban extrañadas. Solo quería irme, se los suplique, ellas dijeron que solo había sido un sueño y que no tenía porque preocuparme, que todo había sido solo un mal sueño. Entonces para distraerme prendí la computadora, me puse a ver videos musicales buscando una distracción.


	25. Cap  20  Era una premonicion

Cap. 20 Era una premonición

Prov. Bella

Seguía preocupada por lo del sueño, era demasiado raro que soñara que me violaban, pero lo sentía tan real y era como si yo lo estuviera viendo desde otro ángulo, me sentía mal, era como una premonición, Tal vez solo había sido un mal sueño y yo lo estaba exagerando, Rosalie y Alice tenían razón, todo esto era solo un sueño.

_**Solo un sueño, **_Me repetía a mi misma en mi mente, hasta que me lo creí.

-¿Bella? – hablo Rosalie

-Si Rosalie – la mire

-Alice y yo estamos muy cansadas ¿puedes conducir tu?- yo asentí y ella detuvo el coche.

Nos cambiamos de lugar y yo estuve conduciendo el resto del camino, por suerte no me tope con un oficial de tránsito, ya que mi padre se había llevado mi permiso. No tardamos mucho en llegar a casa, aún la conservaba mi madre y yo tenía una copia de la llave, siempre la guardaba en mi auto, por si algún día me quería ir de casa ya sabía a dónde iría.

Ellas se levantaron para luego caer de nuevo dormidas en el sillón, tuve que bajar las maletas de las tres. Tenía tanto calor con la ropa de Forks que me di un baño con agua súper helada, me puse una de mis vieja ropa que traía en la maleta, la poca ropa que traía de Forks que me servía en Phoenix.

Cuando abaje para ver si ya se habían despertado Alice y Rose aun estaban dormidas y estaban hablando. Me acerque para oír lo que decían, primero me acerque a Rosalie

-Te amo Robert Pattinson, ven aquí papacito – eso me causo mucha risa, que tuve que contener

-Edward… Edward…. – eso era lo que susurraba Alice – Te amo – pronuncio y no supe que hacer, sentí como un nudo en la garganta, ella aún amaba a Edward

No supe cómo actuar y lo único que se me ocurrió fue despertarlas. Me acerque al estéreo, lo encendí a todo volumen, sonando la canción de My Happy Ending de Avril Lavingne, el estruendo de la canción hizo que ambas cayeran al suelo.

-¡BELLA! –Me regaño Rosalie – ¡ACABAS DE ARRUINAR EL MEJOR SUEÑO QUÉ HE TENIDO EN MI VIDA! Estaba soñando con mi osito Emmett – se hizo la inocente

-¿Desde cuándo Emmett se llama Robert Pattinson?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabias que soñaba con él?

-Hablas en sueños – conteste riendo – bueno…. Hay que prepararnos para la fiesta – mire el reloj y marcaban las 6:00 – la fiesta es a las 8:00 tenemos 2 horas para prepararnos rápido. Vallan a bañarse

Ellas salieron corriendo hacia el baño de arriba, mientras yo preparaba el vestido que usaría era de seda fina, rojo, me quedaba a media pierna, tenía un listón abajo del busto, lo que hacía que me resaltara, era con listones, nunca lo había usado, ya que me lo había comprado para la boda de mi madre y ella decidió hacerme madrina y tuve que comprarme otro vestido color celeste.

Cuando salió Rosalie de bañar me miro con la boca abierta jamás había usado vestido y ahora era un vestido demasiado atrevido. Nos maquillamos juntas ya que cuando Alice llegara nos quitaría las brochas y si no estábamos listas ella nos peinaría y nos maquillaría lo cual a ninguna de las dos nos gustaba la idea.

Ya listas las tres nos veíamos realmente hermosas, o más bien dicho nos veíamos sexis, muy sexis.

Cuando entramos a la fiesta se estaba escuchando Sexy Bitch de David Guetta. Las tres comenzamos a bailar y a beber obviamente, quería olvidarme de todo y de todos, sacarme de la cabeza que Alice había soñado a Edward y le había dicho que lo amaba.

En ese momento se me acerco un muchacho de cómo unos 20 o 19 años, de estatura normal, musculoso, su cabello era rubio, sus ojos eran de un azul profundo que sentías que te hundías dentro de esos hermosos ojos. Traía puesto unos Jeans, con una camisa abierta completamente dejando ver sus hermosos músculos. Entonces recordé mi sueño, era el mismo chico que había bailado con él y casi me viola.

Mire a mis amigas y ellas estaban igual que en mi sueño, él me tomo e la cintura y comenzó a bailar conmigo, sentía unas ganas intensas de zafarme de él, pero era imposible el era demasiado fuerte. Conforme el alcohol en el hacia efecto me empezó a besar el cuello y a acariciarme la entre pierna, me zafe de el cómo pude y le grite "Suéltame" él me tomo mas fuete y me dirigió por el mismo lado que había soñado, solo que en ese momento no lo reconocía, él me llevaba al cuarto de Paul, me dejo caer en la cama intentaba zafarme. Cuando se distrajo pude observar una ventana abierta, tenía que salvarme, a cualquier costo. Corrí hasta ella y me avente. Caí en los arbustos, me había lastimado un pie, pero ahora no me importaba mucho mi pie, así que cogiendo me fui a la casa, pude escuchar al hombre que hace unos momentos me besaba a la fuerza gritarme desde arriba.

Al llegar a casa llame al número de Rosalie, timbro varias veces, una tras otra hasta que por fin contestó:

-¿Hola? – su voz delataba que había estado bebiendo

-Rosalie, tienes que volver, estas en un gran peligro, vuelve ahora – dije alarmada

-¿Volver? ¿Estás loca? , yo no pienso volver hasta mañana, me estoy divirtiendo mucho con tu amigo Paul, ¿Paul? - se escucho que lo llamaba, después escuche unos sonidos extraños detrás de la línea, me recordó a cuando estaba con Alice y Jasper y se estaban besando…. No lo puedio creer ella y Paul se estaban besando

-Rosalie ¿Tu estas…- no pude completar la frase ya que ella corto la línea .


	26. Cap 21 ¡¡¡Auxilio!

Cap. 21 ¡Auxilio!

Prov. Bella

Necesitaba ayuda y no tenía a nadie. No quería volver a la fiesta por Rosalie y Alina, pero eran mis mejores amigas y tenía que hacerlo. Me arme de valor y salí a la calle, aunque en cuanto pise la acera alcance a ver un flamante Volvo plateado acercarse a la casa, de él salieron mi padre, Emmett, Jasper y mi amado Edward.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – mi padre fue el primero en hablar de los 5.

Iba a responderle a mi padre, pero Jasper formuló otra pregunta seguida de él.

-¿En donde esta Alice y Rosalie? – pregunto él mirando por encima de mi hombro. Mi vista se giró lentamente a la casa de Paul, Jasper, al verme cambió su expresión por una de horror, él sabía mejor que yo que Paul no era exactamente un santito.

-¿Paul? – Yo asentí – ¡Debes de estar loca! ¡¿Por qué trajiste a Alice y Rosalie aquí? ¡¿No se te pudo ocurrir otra forma de ponerlas en peligro? – me reprimió, sabía que había hecho mal en aceptar haber venido aquí, pero ya que podía hacer.

No me di cuenta que mis ojos estaban goteando hasta que le cerré la puerta en la cara a mi hermano, me sentía muy culpable. Si le hacían algo a Alice o a Rosalie por mi culpa, me moriría.

-¡Isabella, abre esa maltita puerta de una vez! – me ordenó mi padre desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Aún llorando, le abrí la puerta.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Porque lloras? – me dijo preocupado, cuanto lo extrañaba.

-¿Dónde está Rosalie y Alice?-pregunto otra voz, la de Emmett, él también preocupado por su novia.

-No… no… lo… se… - tartamudee aun llorando – la última vez que las vi fue en la fiesta antes… - deje la frase inconclusa al ver que entraban Edward y mi padre, ¿Cómo se suponía que se los diría? Ellos confiaban en mi, ¿Cómo se suponía que les diría que me fui de fiesta con mía amigas y que casi me violan?

-¿Antes de que Bella? – pregunto mi padre al verme llorar

-Eso… eso no importa – pregunte con un nudo en la garganta – solo espero que no les haiga pasado lo mismo que casi….

-¿Que casi qué? Bella – me miro Edward preocupado

-¿Dónde crees que estén Bella? – desvió la pregunta de Edward. Emmett, recordé aquella habitación en donde había sido casi violada

-La última vez que las vi, fue en la fiesta, no sé donde puedan estar más que ahí – ellos asintieron y se voltearon para irse y comenzaron a caminar, se quedaron quietos al ver que no camina a su lado

-¿Vas a venir o no? – veía molesto a mi padre, gire mi vista hacia mi hermano

-No me obligues a ir por favor Jasper, te lo ruego – derrame una lagrima involuntaria – No quiero volver a ese maldito lugar, No quiero – me lance a su lado y comencé a llorar

-¿Por qué no quieres ir Bella? – me miro preocupado mi hermano

-Por miedo a lo encontrare – respondí francamente, tenía miedo a ver que a Alice y a Rosalie les habían hecho lo casi me hacían a mí

-No te comprendo Bella – dijo francamente

-Te lo explicó luego, ahora ve a buscar a Alice – prometí

-Bella necesito que vallas, no conozco muy bien la casa de Paul y nos perderemos muy fácilmente, necesito que vallas

-No, no puedo, ¡no puedo!, ¡no puedo! – lo ultimo casi lo grito

-Nadie te dañara, te cuidaremos – prometió

Caminamos hacia su casa, su iba abrazada de Jasper y no podía evitar sentirme más segura, entramos fácilmente, ya que la puerta estaba abierta. Al entrar lo primero que vi fueron varios vasos de lo que había sido cerveza tirada en el suelo, toda la decoración estropeada, varios jóvenes que se notaba que había caídos dormidos en donde pudieron. Muchas personas aun bailaban o más bien se tambaleaban de un lado a otro, otras se besaban alejados de todos y muchos más bebiendo como si fuera lo último que fueran a hacer.

Busque a Alice y a Rosalie con la mirada de un lado al otro y no las encontré. Camine más adentro de la casa, buscamos por todos lados, la cocina, el recibidor, la sala, el comedor, la alberca, buscamos en toda la primera planta y no las encontramos.

Entonces decidí subir por aquellas mismas escaleras que había subido, o más bien dicho, que me habían arrastrado, me di cuenta que había un zapato de tacón en la escalera. Me agache para verlo más de cerca y lo recogí.

-¿Qué pasa con ese zapato Bella? – pregunto Jasper

-Es de Alice – Informe

-¿Estás segura? – pregunto mi padre y todos voltearon a verme

-Completamente, yo se los regale, me tarde como un mes en encontrar de su talla, son de ella.

Seguí subiendo las escaleras y ellos me siguieron. Conforme iba subiendo recordaba lo que había vivido hace tan solo unos minutos. Llegamos arriba y la misma recamara que me habían metido, me dirigí hacia ella y la abrí.

Lo que me encontré era lo que menos había pensado era Rosalie y Alice con los mismos muchachos que los había visto bailar, ambas estaban dormidas, y con una sonrisa en el rostro, ellas se habían acostado con esos muchachos ¿voluntariamente? Me gire a ver a mi hermano sus ojos estaban más oscurecidos que de costumbre, se notaba que estaba furioso, mire a Emmett y estaba igual que él. Ambos salieron corriendo molestos y tristes a la vez, salí detrás de ellos y los abrace con fuerza, ambos sollozaron en mi hombro.

-Dime Bella, ¿Eso era lo que temías? – pregunto mi hermano

-Yo… - mire hacia atrás para ver si estaba Edward o mi padre, pero ninguno de los dos estaba – creía que pasaría algo más parecido a lo que me casi me pasa a mi

-¿Qué Bella? – me miro Emmett

-Yo… a mi…. a mi… - dude en responder, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que saberlo – Casi… casi… me violaron Emmett – no pude contenerme y caí al suelo y comencé a llorar, ellos se quedaron inmóviles, después Jasper puso mi cabezo en sus piernas, mientras me consolaba

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho?- no respondí- ¿Por eso no querías venir cierto? – solo me limite a asentir

-Todo estará bien Bella – dijo otra voz, la voz de mi adonis – escuche todo – me informó - ¿Quién fue? – me sentía tan avergonzada, él había escuchado todo, me sentí tan mal

-No lo sé – admití – no lo conocía

-¿Puedes describirlo? – me miro tiernamente

-Unos 19 o 20 años, más o menos de la estatura tuya Edward, no muy musculoso pero tampoco tan debilucho. Cabello rubio, sus ojos eran azul profundo. Traía unos Jeans, con una camisa abierta completamente. – lo recordé y me dio un escalofrió

-Es uno de los chicos con los que estaban Alice y Rosalie – no era una pregunta, era más bien una afirmación, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar

-¿A dónde vas? – lo mire

-Voy a matar a ese estúpido, no solo le rompió el corazón a mi hermano y a mi mejor amigo, sino que además de todo ello también casi le hace daño a la mujer que amo.

**Gracias por sus comentarios :D**


	27. Cap 22  Completamente sola

Cap. 22 Completamente sola

Prov. Bella

_-¿A dónde vas? – lo mire _

_-Voy a matar a ese estúpido, no solo le rompió el corazón a mi hermano y a mi mejor amigo, sino que además de todo ello también casi le hace daño a la mujer que amo. _

El tono con el que había pronunciado Edward aquellas palabras me recordaba la voz de dolor de mi hermano, por un momento creí que a él le dolía más que a Emmett o incluso Jasper. Lo mire extrañada mirando las fracciones de mi novio, dolor, ira, sufrimiento, decepción; las mismas que había visto en mi hermano hace solo unos cuantos minutos cuando vio a Alice.

-No cometas una tontería, Edward, no vale la pena – Intervino Emmett – lo mejor será que regresemos a Forks. Bella, - me llamó y voltee a verlo - ¿Podrías llevar a Alice y Rosalie tú? No quiero verlas ni en pintura de nuevo.

-Lo hare – voltee a mi novio y él seguía indeciso entre ir y no ir por aquel tipo. Al final él se volteo y frustrado se dirigió a su Volvo sin decirme ni un simple adiós.

Me dolió que no lo hiciera, pero intente reprimir mi deseo de exigirle que se despidiera, era completamente estúpido; admire cuando vi a mi padre, Emmett, mi hermano y mi adonis se retiraban.

Voltee mi vista a mi reloj de mano y pude observar que ya casi eran las tres de la mañana, tenía que llevarme a Alice y Rosalie a casa, pero no quería entrar sola, me daba miedo volverme a encontrar con el desagradable muchacho que había visto.

Iba a entrar cuando vi salir a unos tipos riéndose entre sí, eran los mismos que había del baile. Ellos subieron a un auto convertible y se dirigieron rumbo al norte.

Me levante y me arme de valor para poder sacar a mis amigas, subí por las mismas escaleras y entre al mismo cuarto. Alice y Rosalie aun seguían dormidas. Les lance una almohada que había encontrado tirada, pero ninguna de las dos despertó. Comencé a moverlas de un lado a otro, las moví tanto que Rosalie termino en el suelo y seguía sin despertar.

¿Qué les había pasado a mis amigas? ¿Cómo podía ayudarlas? Estaba sola en esto y tenia que sacarlas de este lugar.

¿Qué voy a hacer?


	28. Cap 23 Malas noticias

Cap. 23 malas noticias

Prov. Bella

_¿Qué voy a hacer? _

Mire a un lado y al otro tratando de encontrar una manera de ver que les había pasado, un pequeño frasco parecido al de las medicinas llamó mi atención. Lo tome entre mis manos y lo olí un poco, la esencia que había adentro me mareó un poco.

Lo que había dentro de ese frasco era una droga, una droga que posiblemente esos bastardos les habían hecho tomar.

Me acerqué a mis amigas y toque su cuello intentando encontrar algo de pulso, nada.

Su pulso era demasiado débil como para percibirlo iban a morir si no las sacaba pronto de ahí.

Considere las posibilidades, si me iba por el auto dejaría a mis amigas solas y los otros muchachos podrían volver por ellas y si me quedaba aquí, con ellas, perdería mucho tiempo en cambiarlas y llevarlas hasta mi coche.

De las dos formas dejaba a mis amigas expuestas. Decidí que lo mejor sería vestirlas y llevarlas hasta mi auto y luego al hospital; pero luego me encontré con otro problema, toda la ropa de Alice y Rosalie estaba desgarrada, las tuve que envolver en cobija que encontré en la recamara y las abaje.

Posteriormente las lleve al hospital, debo de decir que no fue nada agradable ver como el doctor miraba a mis amigas – en especial a Rosalie – como si fueran el pavo de Día de Gracias.

Aun así él se las llevo a revisar, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me sentía sola, no había considerado la posibilidad de volver a quedar sola. Mis amigos siempre estaban conmigo; en especial Alice, ella siempre me apoyaba aun cuando yo vivía demasiado lejos en Florida, siempre habíamos sido las mejores amigas sin importar nada.

Estaba concentrada en eso cuando un tono en mi celular llamó mi atención, era el tono que le había puesto cuando me llamara él. Contesté:

-¿Hola? – me sorprendió que me hablara.

-¿En donde estas? – su voz era molesta, incluso llegue a creer que él me odiaba por su tono de voz.

-En el hospital – dije en un susurro.

-¿Qué te paso? – esa era otra voz, era Emmett y sonaba lejana, imagine que Edward tenia el altavoz encendido.

-Yo estoy bien – escuche unos suspiros de alivio al otro lado del telefono – mis mejores amigas son las del problema – continué

-¿Qué les paso? – era mi hermano

-Sus novios prefirieron creer que ellas loas engañaron en vez de revisarlas y darse cuenta que en realidad fueron drogadas y probablemente violadas – casi les grite, no espere a que ellos volvieron a decir algo por que vi que el doctor se acercaba y decidi colgar mi celular

-¿Cómo estan mis amigas? – el doctor me miro y despues suspiro

-Sus amigas tendran suerte si pasan la noche señorita….. – me quede conjelada, de pronto solo senti que me desbanecia.

**Perdon por la tardanza :D**


	29. Cap 24 Una parte de mí me lo decía

Cap. 24 Una parte de mí me lo decía

Prov Bella

Desperté jadeante, aun estaba en el hospital. Al parecer había tenido la peor de mis pesadillas.

Estaba recostada en un pequeño sillón, la cual estaba junto a una cama. Me levante poco a poco y pude ver de quien era la cama. Ahí, acostada e inconsciente se encontraba Alice. Me dolía ver tan mal a mi amiga. Todo esto pasaba por que las tres habíamos querido un fin de semana, juntas. Ahora me parecía tonto querer tener un "fin de semana de chicas". Era el peor fin de semana de mi vida. Quise que todo fuera nuevamente un sueño, que todo lo que estaba pasando fuera simplemente una mentira, pensar que solo hace unos días me encontraba del brazo de Edward, bailando después que me había pedido matrimonio.

Los doctores no me decían nada de lo que les pasaba a mis amigas, solo me habían dicho que si me hubiera tardado más en traerlas, hubieran muerto.

No había hablado con Edward, Emmett o Jasper desde que les colgué el teléfono, odiaba que prefirieran creer que ellas los habían engañado en vez de pensar que posiblemente las habían violado.

– ¿Tú eres la familiar de ella? – me volteé rápidamente, el doctor encargado del caso de mis amigas estaba parado en la puerta.

–Soy su mejor amiga, igual de la señorita Hale. ¿Cómo están mis amigas?

–Ellas estarán bien – al fin alguien me da buenas noticias, casi salté de alegría en cuanto me lo dijo. No pude evitar acercarme a él y abrazarlo, estaba tan contenta que mis amigas se fueran a recuperar muy pronto.

–Gracias, Gracias, Gracias. No sabe cuanto he esperado por que me dijeran eso.

–Me imagino, ellas despertarán en poco tiempo, por el momento están dormidas. Debería de llamar a sus padres y avisarles que están aquí.

–Lo haré – salí del cuarto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mis amigas saldrían pronto de aquí y ellas estarían bien. Solo faltaba denunciar a los idiotas que les hicieron esto, se merecen pasar años en prisión y más, incluso se merecen la muerte.

Les marqué a los padres de Alice y luego a los de Rosalie, ambos dijeron que llegaría lo más pronto posible.

El doctor se quedó revisando a Alice, yo estaba mirando desde la ventana del pasillo que daba al cuarto. Ella estaba tomando un poco de color, ya no se veía tan pálida como la noche anterior.

– ¿Bella? – esa voz, era la voz aterciopelada que me derrito con solo escucharlo, aunque fuera hablando por teléfono, él siempre lograba derretirme.

– ¿Edward? – me volteé y realmente él estaba parado en frente de mí, mirándome con preocupación.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Perfectamente, ¿Qué crees? Alice y Rosalie despertarán pronto – le dí la gran noticia y él me abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho.

–No sabes cuanto me alegra saberlo, por cierto, no vuelvas a asustarme así. Mucho menos apagues tu celular cuando no se donde estás – y ahí estaba ese tono sobre protector que tanto me gustaba de Edward.

Iba a decirle que estaba bien, pero sentí que algo en mis pantalones sonaba, me retiré de él lentamente y contesté.

– ¿Hola? – respondí, no reconocía el número.

–Bella, soy el padre de Alice, acabo de llegar, pero no se donde esta ella, ¿puedes venir?

–Voy, en un minuto estoy ahí.

Posteriormente, colgué.

–Eran los padres de Alice, me dijeron que si podía ir con ellos y enseñarles donde estaba su habitación. En un momento vuelvo, ¿puedes cuidar de Alice mientras voy? – el asintió y yo salí corriendo con los padres de Alice.

Los encontré en la recepción, ambos abrazados uno al otro, esa era la imagen que tenía de Edward y yo cuando nos casaremos y tuvieramos hijos, igual de lindos, a pesar de las circunstancias. A penas aparecí, ellos voltearon y corrieron a mi lado.

Caminamos tan rápido como podíamos y llegamos al cuarto de Alice, pero no encontré a Alice como la había visto la última vez.

La última vez que la vi, ella estaba dormida e inconsciente, sola.

Ahora, estaba despierta, con su brazo alrededor del cuello de mi prometido y besándolo. Mi corazón se detuvo en cuanto vio aquella escena y de mi voz solo salió un simple:

– ¿Edward? – entonces ambos voltearon, él me iba a decir algo, mas yo salí corriendo y me escondí en el baño de mujeres. Ahí lloré por mucho tiempo, la verdad no supe cuanto tiempo estuve ahí encerrada.

Una parte de mi me decía que ella no lo había olvidado, pero yo había creído que él si la había olvidado.

Ahora veo que no.

**Perdón por la tardanza, la escuela no me deja trabajar xD**

**Espero sus comentarios**


	30. Una parte de mí me lo decia Prov Edward

Prov. Edward

Había estado demaciado preocupado por mi Bella, ¿Cómo se le ocurría no contestar mis llamadas? ¿Acaso no sabe lo preocupado que me pongo por ella? Debía de estar loca si pensaba que yo me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados y no iba a ir a buscarla.

Cuando por fin la encontré, fue como quitarme un peso de encima y hacerme recuperar el alma. Ella era mi todo, no encontrabab mundo sin ella, no entendía porque no me había dejado matar al tipo que le había intentado hacer daño, pero lo bueno era que ella no había sido lastimada, de lo contrario nisiquiera hubiera tomado su opinion para matarlo.

Ahora me encontraba en la habitacion de Alice, Bella me había dicho que me quedara a cuidarla mientras ella iba por sus padres. Ella comenzaba a moverse inquietamente de un lado a otro, parecía que estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Me acequé a Alice y la sacudí levemente, inmediatamente ella despertó y me miró fijamente.

-¿Estas bien? – le pregunté, ella no me respondió. Lo que hizo me tomó por sorpresa, ella me abrazó y comenzó a sollozar en mis brazos

Aunque creo que su reaccion era un poco normal conciderando por lo que había pasado los últimos días.

Entonces, no se si fue por la necesidad de sentirse protegida o simplemente porque ella lo deaba, pero planteó sus labios sobre los mios, no supe si debía de corresponderle o no. Yo amo a Isabella y besarme con Alice era un error.

Intenté apartarla de mí, pero mis esfuerzos fueron inutiles, ella pasó su brazo a mi cuello inpidiendome separarme.

-¿Edward? – esa era la voz de mi diosa, de mi Bella.

Me volteé y ella ya había llegado junto con los padres de Alice. Al verme, ella salió corriendo, la persegí pero nunca la pude alcanzar, solo ví que se metió al baño y escuché como ella lloraba y como repetia una y otra vez.

-Una parte de mí, una parte de mí.

Esperaré toda una vida si es necesario para verla de nuevo a mi lado.


	31. Descicion

Prov. Bella

Esto tenía que ser una broma, yo amaba a Edward incondicionalmente. No podía estar pasándome esto. Sabía que Alice aún sentía algo por él, pero nunca pensé que él aún la quisiera.

Entonces un sonido llamó mi atención. Alguien estaba golpeando la puerta, o más bien azotándola. Imaginé que era Edward quien tocaba de esa manera.

-Bella, abre la puerta – me había equivocado, no era Edward quién tocaba, sino Jasper. Mi hermano.

No dudé ni un segundo en abrirle, corrí a sus brazos y comencé a sollozar entre ellos. Me sentía protegida cuando estaba con él y hoy más que nunca necesitaba de mi hermano.

-No culpes a Edward de lo que hizo Alice – murmuró sobre mi nuca-

-¿Qué? –fue lo único que pude articular.

-¿No te ha dicho que debes de escuchar las dos versiones de la historia, antes de juzgar?

-Sí, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con Alice?

-Edward no fue quien beso a Alice, sino al revés. Ambos me dijeron eso. Y la verdad les creo

-Yo no sé si deba creerles – mi voz se convirtió en un tenue susurro.

-Te lo dejo a tu punto de vista – se separó de mí y me sujetó por ambos hombros y me miró fijamente – Deja de esperar, Bella. Porque él puede cansarse de esperar a su dulce Bella – sentenció con voz amenazante.

Después se fue.

Salí al patio del hospital y me quede meditando lo que había dicho Jasper. Me senté en una pequeña banca que estaba sola y comencé a observar el aniño que hace unos días me había dado Edward después de pedirme matrimonio.

Acaricie cada uno de los diamantes recordando cada uno de los momentos que pasé con él. Era demasiado duro para mí no estar con él. Necesitaba hablar con él, decirle lo muy importante que era para mí y necesita escuchar su versión de la historia.

Me levanté de la banca y lo vi hablando con Jasper al otro lado del estacionamiento. Parecía un poco molesto y al mismo tiempo triste. Me molestó ser la posible culpable de ello.

Caminé hasta donde ellos estaban y silenciaron su conversación al verme cerca.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? – ni siquiera me limité a voltear a mirar a mi hermano.

-Los dejaré solos – murmuró Jasper y se fue.

-Lo que viste… -comenzó, pero silencié sus labios hundiéndolos en un profundo beso que casi sentí que era completamente necesario para mí.

Por su reacción, imaginé que él también lo necesitaba tanto o más que yo. Tomó mi cintura y acercó mi cuerpo al suyo. Sus labios se movían rápidamente contra los míos. Mi corazón latía un ritmo exageradamente rápido, sentí que se iba a salir de mi pecho. Cuando ya no pude aguantar la respiración, me aparte de él solo un poco para poder ver sus ojos.

Sus verdes esmeraldas, estaban oscurecidos debido a la pasión de nuestro beso.

-Te necesito – murmuró y me alzó en brazos – lo que viste, no fue nada, lo juro.

-Te creo – él abrió los ojos como plato.

-Enserio?

-Por supuesto, mi amor – después nos hundimos en otro beso y disfrutamos de nuestro tiempo juntos.


End file.
